Loving Lightning
by Technically Its Cannon
Summary: The Thunder Legion has waited a long time for the day Luxas would rejoin the guild. Months have passed without word from Laxus when he shows up out of no where. Now that he has returned Freed is happy just to see him again, but the rest of the Legion has other plans. Plans to make the somewhat oblivious Thunder Dragon Slayer see that Freed cares about him more than he lets on.
1. Waiting

This is my first shot at writing a Fan Fiction. I really love writing and this is a story just for fun really, to play around with some of my favorite characters. There will be other parings in this story like Nalu and a few other ships of mine. This one is going to be mainly centered around FreedXLaxus but there will be times it will branch off. This story is for fun only and nothing else, I do not own the characters in any shape or form. Lastly I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sun was setting in the town of Magnolia and guild was starting to quiet down. Natsu and Grey had just been pulled apart by Erza, who scolded and commanded them to behave the rest of the evening so for the most part, things were winding down.

Erza sat with the two boys, enjoying a slice of vanilla sponge cake, with white buttermilk icing and strawberries.

Lucy soon joined them with a tankard of sweet juice, made by Mira, who was now cleaning out a pitcher that had been in use all day, holding this or that going from table to table.

Cana and Levi sat at the bar, chatting happily about couples in the guild, and who should be with who, why and how they should get together, and when they thought it would happen. Currently they were talking about Lucy and Natsu, how they had been spending more time off of missions in each-others company, rather than apart.

Alzack was sitting at the end of the bar, cleaning out his gun and listening for his or Bisca's name. There was no harm in wanting to hear what others thought about you, right?

Freed watched over the railing of the second floor at everyone on the ground floor. It was interesting to see how everyone spent their time, especially when it was so calm. He could see Elfman, and Lisanna were talking in the corner, Romeo and Windy were practicing a few simple spells.

Everyone had their own way to relax and Freed supposed he was no different. It was very relaxing to see what everyone was up to, and it gave him the rare chance to space out, and stop planning what to do next.

He sat with Bixlow and Evergreen at their usual table. Freed could hear the trading of their voices back and forth, but didn't pay enough attention to understand what information was passed. Simple thoughts passed in and out of his mind not staying long enough to trouble him. For a moment he mauled over the idea of getting a mission even if he didn't really need the money. It never hurt to save up. Freed had opened his mouth to ask his team what they thought when he was interrupted.

"Hey, can you NOT be doing that? Like right now?" Bixlow asked, his babies swirling around his head and dancing over to freed.

He backed away from them, giving them an annoyed glance. "What am I doing?" he asked.

"You are tapping your finger." Bixlow pointed to Freed's hand, which was indeed repetitively knocking the table.

"Tap Tap! Tapping! Tap Tap Tapping!" A doll sang, twirling around Freed's face.

"Oh sorry. I didn't notice." He complied and pulled his hands off of the table to stop the tapping.

Bixlow nodded "Something bothering you? Or are you just your normal brand of quiet and weird?" Bixlow asked.

"Weird! Weird!" was repeated.

Freed shrugged. "If I have to chose between the two then I would have to say, normal."

"You know, when you stare out into no where like that, its almost like you're waiting for Laxus." Evergreen cooed and smiled, stirring her drink with a smirk.

Freed didn't so much as glance at her. "That's a strange thing to just assume." He brushed off.

"Is it? Because I remember how that little habit started. The staring off and spacing out? Yeah. I completely convinced that started about the time Laxus had drifted away from coming to the guild every night." She paused and glanced over to Freed, his face hidden by his layers of hair. "Like a little loyal pup, waiting for his master to come back."

That got him to blush a little.

"Its nothing like that." He insisted, looking towards the door.

He had broken his habit of waiting for Laxus a month after he had been expelled from the guild, and its true he had hoped their leader would make a return after he had been allowed back in. Sadly months had passed and they saw no sign at all of their leader.

"Trust me. I've stopped waiting on him. It's just nice to watch everyone so carefree and happy. You never know when someone or some thing will attack our guild hall again, or something of that nature." he insisted.

"You said stopped." Bixlow added. "That means you WERE waiting for him at one point, RIIIGHT?" He asked, a laugh mixing in with his voice as he did.

"That is not what I meant." Freed growled softly trying not to let his friend poke at his nerves.

"Riiight? Right?" His puppets sang.

He was going to yell at him to knock it off, but lost the heart to. What did it matter what they said? He didn't feel like destroying the calm atmosphere around the guild.

"Fine. You're right. I was hoping he would come back, but I would think the rest of the Thunder Legion would share that desire. Again, I suppose I'm wrong." he shrugged and looked down. A small sigh escaped his lips.

The night persisted on. Soon everyone was picked off, going home to sleep, or going out to find better entertainment. It was about one in the morning before Freed noticed how late it had gotten. Or at this point, how early it was.

He looked to Mira, who had been talking to him about the on goings of the guild. "I believe its time for me to start home."

She looked up and smiled. "Of course. This is the latest I think you have ever stayed without their being a reason to." She beamed happily.

"Most likely." He smirked and nodded, standing.

"I'll expect you in late tomorrow then?" Mira asked.

Freed nodded before she went back to cleaning up the last few tankards on the bar.

He walked past Natsu, who was snoring, asleep on the table. "Too much work and not enough sleep." Freed shook his head, and jiggled the pink haired wizards shoulder.

"Hua? What time is it? Five more minutes alright?" He mumbled.

"Come on Natsu. Head home before Mira has to kick you out. Most everyone is gone." Freed chuckled.

"Wha? What about Lucy? She was supposed to wake me up before she left!" Natsu asked shooting up.

"Don't ask me. She must have gotten to fed up with you and ditched you here." He shrugged starting to walk to the door.

"Ahh, again? Thanks Freed." Natsu called back, wrapping his scarf back around his neck, before rushing ahead of Freed and out the door.

Watching him go, Freed followed and reached for the handle.

Before he could open it, it started to creak towards him making Freed step back. He peered around the heavy wooden door to see who could be coming in so late.

He was met with a spiky head of hair and an all to familiar scar.

"L-Laxus?!" Freed stuttered stepping back, shocked thoroughly.

He walked in, passing Freed with ease. "Hey, Its been a while." Laxus called over his shoulder, as nonchalantly and carelessly as ever. He spoke as if it had only been a few hours since the two had seen each other.

"W-well YEAH! I'll say!" Freed followed behind him. "What...are you doing here?"

"Look, lets not make a big deal about this. I know you all want me to come back, for what reason I don't know, but I'm not back." He shot down most of Freed's hopes quickly.

"Hua? Wait? What? Why? Why are you here now? Why are you not back?" The mint haired mage asked trying to wrap his mind around it.

"I'm here now because Mira asked me to help her out with some odd jobs here and there, as well as take on a few of the jobs on the board no one wants. Besides I still have to eat, so I take a job now and again to take care of myself."

"Well...It sounds like you're doing a lot of work for the guild. Why don't you re-join if you're" he was cut off.

"Because Freed, what I asked you all to do before was across the line by a mile and a half. I haven't earned my place back in Fairy Tail yet so until I feel right about being in this guild hall I am just going to help out how ever I can."

Freed paused. What could he say to counter that?

They stopped in front of the job board, Laxus scanned over the jobs and the dates they were posted. It didn't look like anything was more than a week old, so that concluded his entire reason for being here.

"You came so late...so no one would see you, hua?" Freed asked quietly.

"Yeah that about explains why. I don't want you or any of the others getting everyone worked up." Laxus nodded, still looking the board over.

They paused, a comfortable silence between them.

"Alright." Freed sighed. "I won't tell anyone I saw you here tonight. I guess I should be going now, so good night." He turned to go, almost wishing he had left earlier.

"Freed wait." Laxus called.

"What is it?" He asked back, not troubling himself enough to turn around fully.

"Well...thanks for keeping this between us. I hope you're not to pissed at me, or what ever."

Freed shrugged. "It's not really that big of a problem for me. I just hope one day you'll see what happened wasn't what has to define who we are for the rest of our lives. We can rise above what happened."

"Maybe. I just feel like its going to take more time." Laxus agreed.

"I know when you are ready to come back, all of Fairy Tail will be happy to have you." Freed promised. "Especially the Thunder Legion."

"Yeah, you're right, as always." Laxus laughed and followed Freed out of the guild hall.

The pair walked down the dimly lit streets, not forcing conversation. It wasn't the easiest thing for them to start talking like everything was normal completely back to normal after he had been gone so long.

"Are you at least back in Magnolia?" Freed asked, not wanting to walk the entire way home without saying anything.

"Eh, yeah, but I never really left. I have a house here in the city." He explained.

"Oh? Yeah I remember now. We used to meet up there every now and again. I guess I had assumed you sold it." He mumbled offhandedly.

"Hmm? Oh no. I still need a place to crash and why not live in Magnolia right?"

Freed nodded, zoning out a bit. He wondered why of all nights he happened to stay out so late.

They both walked in silence for the rest of the walk, before long Freed stopped in front of a gate, leading to a gated apartment complex. "Well this is me. Night." he called.

Laxus looked over the buildings. "Really? You aren't that far from the Guild hall." He commented.

"Yeah, I kinda planned it that way." Freed chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Why the gates though?" He asked as Freed passed through one, and closed it up.

"If you haven't noticed, gates, walls and traps in general are kinda my thing." he smirked. A purple script surrounding Laxus.

"Hua? Freed! Let me out of here!" Laxus demanded, he pressed on one of the walls and tried to break free.

"No, I think I'll just go to bed." he let out a long dramatic yawn "Sure am getting tired. I might not even have enough magic energy to undo that spell." he smirked.

"Damn it Freed, if you weren't behind that gate I would-"

"Still be stuck, because of the script?" Freed chuckled.

Laxus growled.

"Oh fine." Freed smiled and twirled his finger. The spell dropped and Laxus stumbled out of the trap.

"Night." Freed called again.

Laxus paused. "Night" he called back.


	2. The Return

This is my first shot at writing a Fan Fiction. I really love writing and this is a story just for fun really, to play around with some of my favorite characters. There will be other parings in this story like Nalu and a few other ships of mine. This one is going to be mainly centered around FreedXLaxus but there will be times it will branch off. This story is for fun only and nothing else, I do not own the characters in any shape or form. Lastly I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mira was her usual bubbly self the next day, as people started to fill the guild, after lunch, or work. Lucy and Levy were talking at the bar. Mira just happened to overhear what they were talking about.

"So at like, one a.m. I heard someone nearly beating down my window, knocking. I opened it to ask what their problem was and if they knew what time it was but it was Natsu. He barged in and asked how I could leave him at the guild. Long conversation short, he was there to get pay back for leaving him by keeping me up all night." Lucy groaned.

"Aww, I know it's not what you want to hear, but I think it's so cute when Natsu does things like that, to you anyway." Levy giggled.

"Well you would. You're not the one being woken up!" Lucy scolded bluntly.

"Theres that, but I don't like it only because it's funny. I think its sweet he goes out of his way to see you all of the time."

"W-what? I wouldn't say it's out of the way..." Lucy looked away blushing slightly.

"His house is the opposite direction Lulu. That is the definition of out of the way." She giggled back to her friend.

"I mean...I guess." Lucy mumbled.

"You should both be flattered." Mira cheered, serving both girls a tankard of juice. "Having the attention of a Dragon Slayer has got to be flattering."

"Both?" Levy repeated confused.

"Well it's no question on who the first person Gajeel asks for once he gets back to the hall from a long mission." Mira giggled. "'Wheres Levy?'" she did her best to impersonate the large metal head.

"Hey! Shut up! That is not true!" Levy protested, looking down and blushing furiously.

"Well now that you mention it, he does tend to hunt her down more than anyone else." Lucy agreed thinking back. "I guess I never really pinned him to be someone who got crushes."

"A cruuush?!" Levy repeated her face as red and cute as a tomato.

"You act like you're shocked." Cana added, sitting down at the bar.

"You stay out of this." Levy protested.

They heard a loud challenging laugh at the other end of the guild hall, and Lucy turned to see Natsu.

"He's here, I guess I'll go see what our plan is for today." Lucy stood up, brushing hair from her face.

"Try not to trip and fall into his lips." Levy teased, puckering her lips at Lucy.

"SHUT IT!" Lucy scolded.

She marched over to Natsu, who was pestering Gildarts.

"Natsu, leave me alone, can't a guy get a munite to rest after a mission?" The older man complained.

"No way! You and me, Right now! Let's go!" Natsu insisted, fire in his eyes and most likely his belly.

"Hey guys, sorry but can I steal Natsu away?" Lucy interrupted with a sweet smile.

"Yes my goodness, yes." Guildarts launched and kicked Natsu's butt, flinging him towards Lucy.

He stumbled forward and after he recovered from the kick, he smiled as wide as ever.

"Morning Lucy!" he cheered. "You ready to get a job and head out?" He asked, clearly pumped.

"Yeah sure, let's go check the board." She agreed.

On the way over Lucy bumped into Bixlow, carrying a plate of wings and onion rings.

"Hey watch it Blondie." he laughed tauntingly. "Unless you wanna be my next meal." he grinned, the tip of his tongue hanging from his teeth.

"Meal! Meal!" his dolls chanted.

She rolled her eyes, only slightly offended. "No thanks." she declined.

"Whats the big idea hua? How can you ask something like that!? Whats wrong with you man!? You better not get anywhere close to Lucy!" Natsu spouted off, at Bixlow. It seemed to only amuse him further.

"Hey calm down little man, I was only messin'. We all know Lucy is your baby, riiiight babies?!"

"Lucy and Natsu, sittin' in a tree!" The Tikis sang, swirling around.

"Wha! Where did you get an idea like that pervert?!" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head and continued to the mission board.

She saw Erza, who was looking over the board.

"Anything good?" Lucy asked.

"Not anything of particular liking." She shrugged. "A lot of the stale jobs have been going lately..." she added, talking to herself more than to Lucy

"Stale?" Lucy asked.

"Jobs no one wants. Usually they stay up a few months and eventually are taken down, but I don't see any over two weeks old."

"Maybe Mira just cleaned the board off?" Lucy shrugged, not seeing it as a big deal.

She grabbed a job off the board. "This one pays pretty well, and all that's needed is to escort someone to the town over. I'm sure Natsu will think it's boring...but I could use the easy money. I think I'm going to take this one." she nodded and turned around, to see Natsu still shouting at Bixlow.

She paused, thinking of a way to distract the soul wielding man of the Thunder legion. Luckily she didn't have to think very hard, because soon Freed walked in through the front door, passing Bixlow and catching his eye. Out of everyone he liked to harass, Freed was at the top of the list. There was something about his rigid behaviour and strict demeanor that just made him fun to mess with, while at the same time he didn't take things to heart or get to upset if you did pick at him.

Freed grabbed a drink from the bar, and started for the stairs to claim their usual table. Bixlow was on his heels following. "Hey man, whats up? You weren't here before the sun today." he called.

"I stayed up to late last night. That's all." He answered, sipping his drink as they climbed the stairs.

"Oh were you working on your dream board to late hua?"

Freed sighed. "You say the strangest things sometimes."

"Yeah I guess you aren't the type to have a dream board. Why would anyone need a poster filled with pictures of Laxus." Bix laughed.

"Laxus! Laxus!" was again repeated.

"What do ya want?" a deep voice called, hearing his name.

Freed looked up shocked and saw the lightning barer already at their table, glancing over at them.

Bixlows mouth opened, then twisted into a grin. His tongue hung out as he rushed forward.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were to good for the guild." he laughed. "it's been a long time since this tables been filled. We should call Ever and have a round!"

Freed smiled softly. He knew making a big deal out of this was the last thing Laxus would want, so he sat down quietly.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back? Not for a while anyway." Freed asked.

"Yeah well I thought over what you said, and I think I would be a better help to the guild if I was back in." he shrugged.

"Anyone else notice you yet?" Bixlow asked, starting to eat away at his wings.

"A few people...Levy, Lucy and a few of the others. Natsu of course. They all seem pretty happy that I'm back. Go figure." he shrugged.

"Everyone here is like family. It's no wonder everyone is so happy. Not to us anyway." Freed smiled.

Laxus shrugged.

"Where were you for so long man? I know you left Magnolia for a while before the s class trials." Bix asked barely pausing in his nomming of chicken.

"Just around. I wanted to just clear my head and get an idea of what was the right thing to do. Somehow being here just feels right in the end I guess." he explained.

"How does the master feel about you being back?" Freed asked, taking a drink from his tankard.

"Well to be honest I'm not fully back. He said I can take the jobs no one wants, like I said before, along with some other stuff. We both think I should earn my way back into the guild."

"Man you already sound different. That's a way better plan then turning everyone into stone, and WAY better than trying to go after Lucy." Bix laughed. "I'm afraid that blond little beauty is earmarked for pink haired babies." he chuckled.

Freed cringed a little. He had blocked out the memory of that little ultimatum.

"Yeah looking back on my entire attitude towards the guild, I realize how dumb I was acting." Laxus agreed.

"I saw that Freed!" Bix pointed and smirked at him, catching the green haired wizard off guard.

"W-at are you talking about!?" He asked genuinely shocked for a second.

Bixlow smirked and went back to his chicken. "You know what I saw, and I know what I saw." he snickered.

The cringe? That didn't mean anything...he just didn't ship Laxus (Lucy X Laxus)

Laxus gave Bixlow a questioning look but shrugged it off.

Another conversation between the two started, and Freed found himself thinking of other things again. He was trying to pin down who he saw Laxus with if not Lucy. Mira? No that didn't quite fit...Cana? They would work together? Eh no not really. They were both to hot headed. Lisana? Juvia? Levy? No no no. None of them fit well, at least not to him.

"Laxus!" a high pitched voice cheered. Freed looked up to see Evergreen hugging Laxus's head so tight his face was almost blue. "Why didn't you tell me you were back!? It's so good to see you!" She giggled happily.

She started Bixlow back up on the 'look how happy we are that you're home' train. Freed was tempted to cheer and yell like the others but he knew it would only make Laxus angry.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Laxus growled.

"Aww come on! You can't yell at us for being happy. Hell I am really surprised Freed is being so quiet. I thought he would be jumping for joy at news like this. He SHOULD be happier than any of us." Ever mused, saying exactly what she thought as always.

"You guys always say things like that. I guess I'm not in on your inside joke or something. Why would Freed be any happier than you two? And why are you two so happy in the first place?!" Laxus asked, not really expecting an answer.

"It's a good thing you're pretty, because you are as dumb as they get sometimes." Evergreen sighed feeling exhausted with his blindness to how others felt.

Bix slumped on the table "If you can't see why, we ain't gunna tell ya." He groaned.

It got a little annoying, frustrating, and tiring for everyone to clearly see something, while one person was so blind to it.

Freed obviously admired Laxus highly as a wizard alone, and then as a person on top of that. It was clear even on a friendly level that Freed cared for Laxus more than most people. Then when you got to know him you could see there was so much more. Freed cared for Laxus more than anyone else, he may even love him.

It was obvious to them but DAMN IT! Laxus was so oblivious to it!

Ever looked to Freed, to see how he was taking the blow of the guy you cared most about not thinking enough about him to see how much he cared, and she was a little surprised to see he was hardly phased. He had gotten used to Laxus not knowing, and figured if he returned the same feelings he would notice. The fact that he didn't just proved he didn't see him in that light.

Bixlow however thought Laxus needed to change his point of view. It was sad to see such a deep feeling be completely ignored, even to someone usually so care free and happy.

"We really shouldn't make a big deal of this. It's great to have Laxus back, so lets not scare him off by being obnoxious." Freed suggested.

"Fine then. We won't be 'obnoxious' but we should at least have a few drinks tonight. Not 'obnoxious' drinks. Just have a good time like before." Bixlow added.

"Booze! Booze!" his babies sang.

"Oh that does sound fun. I second that motion." Ever sang.

"I think I'll count myself out. Alcohol and I don't get along." Freed declined.

"That's too bad. It sounded kinda fun actually." Laxus added. He smirked crookedly. "Won't be the same without ya. I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before." he chuckled.

Freed blushed ever so faintly. "Well...maybe...a few drinks wouldn't hurt."


	3. Obnoxious Drinks

Not surprisingly, the word that the Thunder Legion were planning a drinking party spread, so a few other people decided to do the same. Cana had a head start, starting at noon. It got later in the day, around seven, before anyone else decided to switch from juices to drinks. Natsu had to fight with Mira to let him partake in the celebration, and eventually pulled the 'we are technically 7 years older than we look' card and she supposed that was correct.

Grey decided not to drink, no matter how many cold beverages Juvia pushed on him. Lucy had fun talking with Levy, but neither were drinking fast enough to get drunk, while Gajeel was downing tankards so quickly it was hard to keep track. He and Jet then challenged each-other to see who could chug them faster.

Before long most of the guild was enjoying each-others company and drinking heavily. About the time Erza was demanding a rum cake, Cana decided to stretch her legs, and take a walk. She went up to the top floor, where Guildarts was drinking with Alzach and Macao, who were laughing about something. She swayed onward, trying not to fall over. The room started to spin a little and she felt a drunken dizziness come over her.

She could feel herself leaning over the rail, but couldn't make her drunken body react quick enough to prevent it. She was almost over when she felt someone grab her and pull her away.

"Woah there pretty lady. Don't want you to take a spill now do we? You feelin' alright?" The blurry blue vison asked.

"Are you alright? Alright?" The dolls asked spinning around her.

"Please make them stop, they aren't helping." Cana mumbled out, swiping at the dolls.

"Ah yeh right." Bix nodded and sat her down, taking the chair across from her. "You alright? You seem a little bit more wabbly than usual." He asked.

"I'm fine. Just too much to fast..." She shrugged holding her spinning head.

The blur in front of her shifted and she felt a hand on her cheek. When the room stopped spinning she was met with a familiar, but rarely seen face. Bixlow had pulled his mask off, and was showing his spiked blue, wild hair, as well as his strangely cute face, tattoo and all.

"If you're sure. Wouldn't want the fall to mess that face up. I mean ya got lucky the first time." He chuckled.

"First time?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, when you fell from heaven. A nasty spill like that usually leaves some angles pretty dinged up. You made it out ok though I'd say."

She looked at him a little confused and moved his hand off her face. "I'm fine. Question is, why are you being so weird."

"The real question is why you think its strange for a guy to flirt with ya. Whats that say about you?" He taunted.

She blushed hard and stood up quick. "LISTEN HERE YOU-" She started but felt her knees nope out of that situation and stop working all together.

She fell in Bixlow's lap making him chuckle. "Oh don't go fallin' for me now." He laughed.

"You sure talk big for a guy in a skirt." Cana mumbled scrambling to get up.

"Would you rather I take it off completely then?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Strip! Strip!" His babies sang.

"Do you ever stop?" Cana chuckled, with a grin.

Before Bixlow could respond, Guildarts stomped up.

"Why is the word strip being chanted at my little girl?" He demanded.

Bixlow held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey hey hey now, let's not start jumping to conclusions. We were talking about me being naked, not the other way around." He snickered.

Guildarts grabbed him up glaring, raising a fist.

"Come on, leave him alone. Hes just trying to get a rise out of you." Cana scolded.

"Well it worked. Hope he doesn't regret it." Gildarts slurred, angrily.

"Being held by a big strong man? No way that's the life right? How could I regret this?" Bix joked.

Gildarts sighed and let him go. "You sure got a big mouth." he growled and let him go.

He turned and walked off, knowing Cana could handle herself if things went sour.

Cana looked to Bix, care free and happy as he was.

"Hey what happened? I thought you went to go get drinks?" Freed asked approaching the pair.

"Oh I got a little distracted, sweeping ms. Cana off of her feet." Bixlow answered.

"Swoop! Swoop!" his babies sang.

Freed glanced to Cana, and back to Bix. "I'll go get the drinks then." he offered, sliding past them.

"Wait Freed! Take him with you!" Cana called wanting to go back to drinking.

He didn't seem to hear it, even though he was only a few steps away and she was near shouting.

"Man that guys hearing is going. I swear. Soon he wont even know when to yell at me for teasing him about Laxus or scold me for making fun of his hair." Bixlow laughed, knowing Freed ignored her request intentionally.

"Why so quick to get rid of me hua?" Bix asked. "You might just hurt my feelings if you keep up that cold act. Guess Grey isn't the only one here with ice make magic."

Cana thought about telling him how stupid that sounded, but found herself laughing instead. "That doesn't even make since." She laughed.

"Sure it does, with that icy heart of yours." he chuckled and they sat back down at the table together.

"Oh shut it. I'm not that cold." She batted the comment away.

"Prove me wrong then." He suggested, with a devilish grin.

"Prove it! Prove it!" His babies cheered.

"How?" She asked, narrowing her brow.

"Well I don't think a date could hurt." He suggested, leaning closer.

"wha? You...You want to go on a date with me?" She asked, slightly shocked by his forwardness.

He nodded. "Why not. You can hold your booze most the time and you seem great. Out of everyone in the guild I think I've talked to you the least, and one way or another, that is going to change." he promised.

"Ah...fine...But one condition." she smirked, matching his grin.

"Oh yeah whats that?" He asked back, noticing her change.

"Just you. You have to leave your 'babies' at home." She told him. She didn't mind them being around. She just wanted to see if he would do it.

He frowned a little and she could tell he was thinking it over. "hmmmmm...ehhh...alright. But just for you. Anyone else would be SOL." His smile returned.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, I believe it." she cooed sarcastically.

Freed was coming back up the stairs, a tray of drinks in one hand, carefully balanced.

He paused by Bix and Cana handing them both a drink.

"Thanks man, I'll pay you back for my drink." He called to his friend.

"Don't worry about it. This rounds on me. Next ones on you." He chuckled.

"What? I didn't agree to that." He protested, whipping around to face Freed.

"I know, but the rest of us did. While you were over here rescuing damsels in distress, we were distressing on how the bill would be paid. So we are buying rounds in turns." He explained. "By the way, if you stay over here all night, then you are kinda ignoring why you threw this little get together."

"Oh...right. Alright. I might come back over there in a second." he turned back to Cana.

"Get lost. Get out!" A tiki ordered knocking Freed in the head, trying to push him away. "This is a private place!" Another cheered.

"Alright, alright! I'm going." He insisted, starting to walk away.

"Looks like Freed can't handle being at a table with the one he loves most without me there to hold his hand. I think I gotta go. You wont go throwing yourself off the balcony to get my attention once I'm gone will ya? Cuz it might work. Might." he snickered again.

"Oh I don't know how I'll get through the night." She rolled her eyes, smiling, before taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Well you could always come hang out with us if ya just couldn't be away from me. We usually have a really tight, 'Thunder Legion only' policy but we would make an acception for you." there was no such policy.

"Hmm...I think I'll pass, but thanks." she declined, swishing the drink in her tankard.

"Alright, but your missing out on a once in a life time deal!" Bixlow assured her, standing, and walking backwards, back to the table.

"Ill live." she promised.

"Alright if you're sur-" his back caught the rail and he was sent flipping off the balcony, over the edge.

Cana couldn't believe what she just saw and rushed to make sure he was alive. "BIXLOW!" She yelled, her voice ringing off the walls grabbing everyone's attention.

She looked over the edge to see Bixlow laying midair reclined, his hands behind his head, his ancles crossed. The babies had caught him. "Aww I never knew you cared so much. I'm flattered!" he chuckled as he was lifted by the dolls.

Cana blushed, glaring, a little embarrassed. A few people started to laugh.

"You big dope." Cana scolded softly, the slightest of smiles on her face.

"Oh don't be to mad. I only threw myself over to get your attention." He called. "Did it work?"

"It might have. Might." She cooed walking away.

Bixlow grinned and climbed back onto the second story. He joined his friends at their usual table.

"That was some show you just put on." Freed smirked, taking a drink.

"Want me to throw you over and see if...someone" he glanced at Laxus. "will catch your scrawny ass?"

"Aww, he would hit the ground and be flat like a pancake." Evergreen smiled finding that an amusing thing to picture. She could see him flailing and crashing into the wood floors, or maybe a table below.

"HA...HA. You guys are a riot." Freed praised jokingly.

Laxus looked over the group before taking a swig of his drink.

"So how have things been since I've been gone?" He asked.

"About the same. I think its nicer now that we can be on the second floor." Evergreen mused happily.

"Hey Freed, are we just never going to talk about how you gave up S class man?" Bixlow asked.

"Why bring that up now?" Freed questioned, glancing his way.

"Well I was just talking to Cana, and she was the one you threw in the towel for." Bix added.

"You gave up S class?" Laxus repeated. "I thought that really ment something to you."

Freed shrugged. "It does, but I have plenty of time to reach that goal."

"What's interesting is how he threw it." Bixlow laughed, and preceded to tell the rest of the table the entire story of how he lost to bikini babes.

The night went on with stories of what they had done, a few of the places Laxus had seen, and things of that nature. Bixlow was happy to secretly inform Laxus about Ever and Elfman when she went to get a round of drinks for everyone.

Freed didn't even notice the hours melt away, or the glasses empty so quickly. He began to feel tipsy quickly, while everyone else seemed immune to the alcohol.

"Does anyone feel a little l-ight headed?" Freed asked, trying to find a position where he didn't feel like he was going to fall over, but to no avail.

"Aah! Ya kiddin' me man. You've only had a couple beers." Bixlow griped. "You're such a light weight!"

Freed tried to look intimidating but he ended up looking like a pouting child. "I told you, I don't drink often. Is this to not be expected? No...thats wrong. Is this not to be expected. That makes more since." he knew he was yammering, and knew he was slurring, but didn't feel his usual urge to correct the problem and just let words come out.

Bixlow smiled a little.

"Ohh your inhibitions must be out the window right now!" Ever laughed gleefully. "I wonder what he will say now that he has no filter."

Laxus chuckled a little. "Come on leave him alone. It's not right to mess with someone who's defenseless."

"Defenseless against that body maybe but not against Ever and Bix." Freed mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"Wait what?" Laxus asked, positive he heard him wrong.

Ever and Bixlow nearly lost it, they started laughing so hard, beating on the table.

Freed realized what he said and popped up "Ah nothing, don't mind me, I'm just saying anything." he laughed nervously and grabbed another beer. He didn't want to say anything worse, but he also needed a distraction.

"Oh man tonight is going to be a blast. I will pay for every one of your beers Freed." Bixlow promised.

"Oh so I guess that means I'm...Freed, to drink as much as I like then?" He laughed snorting a little as he enjoyed his own bad joke, which in how bad it was made Bixlow and Evergreen start to laugh with him. Even Laxus had to chuckle.

"You have to start drinking more. Seeing you like this is beautiful." Evergreen complemented.

"I don't know why you find it so funny, I can already feel the regret." Freed scoffed, smiling and grinning like a fool, his swaying becoming worse.

"Hes going to fall over if he keeps that up. Keep him steady babies." Bixlow ordered but had better intentions.

The little tikis flew over trying to support Freed's back.

"Up you go Mr. Freed!" One cheered, but the little toys were stronger than they looked, and shoved Freed right into Laxus's arm. Leaning on someone made the room stop spinning.

"That is a lot better. This is nice." he mumbled to himself. Damn Laxus was warm. He moved a little closer, wanting more of that stable feeling, but he felt his face get a shock.

"Ahhh!" he shot up, away from his arm. His hair was starting to raise up. "Why? You're as cuddly as an electric socket!"

"Sorry man. Sometimes when I drink it's hard to control my magic energy. Just lean on Bixlow." He suggested, taking another drink.

"Ehh, I'll pass. I think the table will do just fine." he was a little disappointed he couldn't use his drunken-ness to his advantage. He laid his head down on the table.

"Who's turn is it to buy?" Bixlow asked tilting his tankard upside down to show it was empty. "I'm bone dry over here."

"I'll go." Laxus stood and grabbed the empty cups, going back down to get refills.

"Sorry you missed the chance to get your cuddle on man." Bixlow smirked, flicking the lightning shaped licks in Freed's hair.

"Na that's alright. It's good that hes gone right now either way." He slurred back.

"Why?" Evergreen asked.

"I reaaaaalllly didn't want to throw up on him..." he cooed.

"AH! Man are you kidding?" Bix asked shooting up from the table.

"Naaaa...I would try to go to the bathroom but my legs are jelly." he sounded very distressed and even more drunk.

Bixlow rushed to Freed, trying to pick him up, finding it more difficult than expected.

"Come on man! Don't just lay here and puke all over us!" he demanded.

Freed started to laugh softly and smiled.

Bixlow was confused at first, then chuckled. "Damn... I believed you and everything." he sighed.

"Gacha..." Freed chuckled. "I am so good at pranks." He sighed to himself.

"Ok ok it wasn't that good." Bix shrugged, starting to walk away, but hit an invisible wall.

"Wha...Hey!" He laughed, noticing the purple script he had walked into. "Let me out of this thing!"

"Nope." Freed smiled. "Not until you admit that I am the king of pranks." he insisted.

"Oh come on! You want me to lie! That is just not right man!" Bix teased.

"Ok, but just so you know, gravity is going to get stronger the longer you're in there" he sang, starting to sway again.

"So Laxus how are things up stairs?" Mira asked, as she refilled the tankards.

"Oh, it's pretty interesting. Why?" he asked.

"You're all just being so loud up there its hard not to take notice." She smiled.

"Oh sorry." he frowned.

"No, its fine. It's nice to hear all of you laugh again." she placed his tray of drinks on the bar for him to take.

"ONe mOre for me PLease Mira." Lucy staggered up slurring, her face pink with a drunken blush.

"I think you've had enough." Mira laughed.

"Lucy? Damn, you are shit faced. How many have you had?" Laxus asked.

"UmmMm I thInk only Under FIVe." she grinned, waving and wiggling her hand in his face, to show him what five looked like.

Laxus laughed. "At least theres one person here who's a bigger light weight than Freed."

"Hey! I'm NOt a lIght wEighT." She assured him, frowning and stomping her feet.

"Whatever you say, princess." he shrugged, leaning against the bar.

Levy and Gajeel followed Lucy.

"Lulu don't run off like that!" She scolded worriedly.

As she did Gajeel fell over with a large thud, shaking the floor, passed out from all the drinking.

"Man do you have your hands full." Laxus mused.

Levy tried to lift the large iron dragon slayer but failed miserably.

"Laxus. Please help me. These two are driving me crazy. Every time I stop moving for a second, Gajeel passes out, so when I take two seconds to try and wake him up, Lucy keeps running away. I need help." she begged.

Laxus nodded and lifted Gajeel up laying him on a bench. "Leave him be, he might need to sleep this one off, then you can watch Lucy better. It might also help to take her home as well. Then you might get her to go to sleep too." he suggested.

"What about Gajeel? I can't just leave him here!"

"Don't worry about him. I will make sure somehow, some way he gets home." he told her, looking at the passed out man.

She smiled. "Thanks. I don't think I could take care of these two without you." she praised gratefully.

"Lulu, time to go..." Levy looked around, and Lucy was again gone. Levy sighed.

"I'll hunt her down. Don't worry about it. Meanwhile you should go say hello to Freed. It might be the only time you get to see him so out of it." he suggested.

Freed and Levy talked quite a bit around the guild. Their magic types were so closely related they could spend hours talking about how to improve them and the flaws their powers had.

She nodded. "I'll be right back then."

She skipped up the stairs with ease, and headed to the table. Bixlow was still trapped in a script, and looked to be fighting off something heavy.

"Hey there Freed!" Levy cheered, sitting next to him in Laxus's seat.

"Aww! Hey there Levy-chan!" He beamed. "How are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Well Laxus just saved my skin. I'm starting to see what you see in him." She praised.

"Don't tell me! No Levy can't be my Rival!" Freed laughed. "I spend to much time with Juvia." he added.

"No. No. No. Please don't ever say those words in that way, implying what you just did! Laxus is great...but in nooooo way do I see him romantically." She made herself as clear as she could.

"So you know about Freed's little secret too?" Evergreen asked, interested.

"Well kinda. I had my suspicions and asked him one day, he just admitted that I was right." She told her, smiling. Most of the guild already had their suspicions.

"Some secret, pretty soon everyone will know BUT Laxus. Even Makarov." Bixlow laughed, strained by the pressure on his back.

"Man, I wish I had your relationship at least Levy. Even if Gajeel doesn't realize why he likes you so much, he still kinda knows he likes you." Freed rambled.

"Wha! That's so not true!" She blushed looking away.

"But if I was really pining after a relationship style, I think I would take Natus and Lucy's. They make it look so easy." He continued.

"How much did you guys give him?" Levy asked.

"Enough for him to start speaking the truth, looks like." Evergreen shrugged.

"Hey, I caught the princess! Do I get a prize for this?" Laxus called, holding Lucy's arm just enough to keep her in one spot.

"Freed can be the gold medal." Ever mused, not loud enough to reach Laxus.

"I would paint myself gold for him, and wear nothing but ribbon. Somehow I think he still wouldn't get it." Freed mumbled, poking the salt shaker on the table.

"Coming!" Levy called shaking off that mental image. "Bye guys. See ya Freed. Don't let these guys get you more drunk!" she skipped away. Soon Laxus was taking his place again.

He passed out the drinks and looked to Bixlow, who was being squished into the floor.

"Whats going on?" Laxus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Freed trapped him in there, then there was something about pranks...I wasn't really paying attention." Evergreen did her best to explain, still stuck on the thought of a glittering Freed.

"Freed, let him out." Laxus sighed shaking his head.

"Na he will be fine. It won't let him get squished to badly."he promised sweetly "Just until hes flat, like a pancake." he whispered to himself, with a chuckle.

"Freed...Let him out." Laxus ordered glancing down at him, not leaving room for argument.

Freed looked back and after a second of thinking what would happen if he defied their leader, he let Bixlow out. "Fine." he sighed.

Bixlow smirked and stretched a little before returning to his seat. "Thanks boss man!" He saluted Laxus.

"Thanks! Thanks!" His babies called whizzing around the room.

Freed sat up, his eyes half closed. He yawned. "I'm tired. I want to go home." he commented softly.

Without thinking he laid his head on Laxus's shoulder. He felt a bit of a shock on his cheek, but didn't mind it as much this time.

Before Laxus could tell him to find someone to walk him home, the green haired wizard was already asleep.

"Damn it." Laxus sighed. "Now I have two people to carry home?"

Bixlow laughed "Two people? Man you get around." he teased, but it didn't faze the lightning dragon slayer.

Evergreen smiled softly watching Freed sleep soundly. "This is how it should be between them." she sighed. "Don't you agree Bix?" she asked.

He glanced at the two of them. "Yeah. Just about." He agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Laxus asked confused and as oblivious as ever.

Bixlow held in an annoyed sigh "If Freed won't tell him, we should!" he insisted to Ever.

"No he told us not to." She snapped.

"Yeah whatever." Bixlow rolled his eyes, resting his head in his hand.

"Again, What the hell are you two talking about!" Laxus demanded, slamming his hand on the table, a surge of lightning sparking, and fuzzing Freed's hair.

"It's nothing." Bixlow griped back.

"Don't worry about it." Evergreen snapped. "Now be quiet. You're going to wake him up."

There was a moment of strange silence.

"Well, I think I'm going to take these guys back to their houses." Laxus announced.

"Who else passed out?" Bix asked.

"Gajeel." He answered.

As soon as he spoke the man's name they heard a loud "LEVY!".

They peered over the railing to see what was causing such a commotion.

"Levy! Levyyyy! I know you're over...there? SOMEWHERE! Get back here short stack. Fucking...orange...blue haired...fucking angelic as fuck." Gajeel was staggering for the door, drunk out of his wits.

"Damn it! I need to go catch him!" Laxus growled, about to jump up and ruin Freed's nap.

"Hey! Just get Freed in bed safe."Bixlow commanded, catching Laxus off guard. "I'm sure Gajeel will find a great ditch to pass out in."

"What? Come on what if someone tries to mug him or something?" Laxus pointed out.  
Bixlow raised his eyebrows. "Yeah...because someone is going to try that. Especially while hes like this." he shook his head.

Laxus looked to the door to see Gajeel had already left. "Well shit. There's nothing I can do about it now."

"Don't worry about him. Now if ya don't mind, I'm gunna go track down a ceratin girl that loves her spirits." Bix smirked.

"Lucy already went home." Laxus called, taking a drink from his tankard.

"Different kind of spirits." Bix corrected, taking his drink, headed down the stairs.

"Night." Laxus called.

"Night." Bixlow called back.

Laxus stayed long enough to have one more drink, Ever leaving before he did.

He was left with Freed, sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He nudged the sleeping wizard softly.

"Hey get up. At least try to walk." Laxus called softly.

Freed groaned and shook his head. "Naaaaa." he rejected, hugging Laxus's arm close.

The lightning wizard sighed. "Come on man, you should sleep in your bed." he advised.

"So should you." he mumbled.

"What?" Laxus glanced down to the drowsy wizard.

"Sleep in your bed that is...not mine...that would be bizarre. Stay out of my bed." Freed ordered. Maybe reverse phycology would be more affective."I don't want to get up. Carry me." he yawned.

"I'm not going to do that." Laxus declined bluntly.

"Then give me a piggy back ride...you're the whole reason I drank anything tonight. Take responsibility and take me home." Freed ordered, hugging his arm closer.

"Freed. That is not going to happen. We both know it." Laxus promised shaking his head.

Freed glared and stood up wobbling. "Well then I'll just go home without you. If I'm going to walk, then theres no reason you even need to go." he refused stubbornly.

He somehow got over the bench without killing himself, and stumbled half way to the stairs before his knees said no and he hit the floor.

"Damn it." He groaned, feeling his head spin.

A few seconds later he felt himself being lifted up. He felt Laxus's arms around him, and rested his tired head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Freed called softly, already half asleep.


	4. Confessions

Just a quick note, I wanna say thanks to all the people still reading and all the reviewers. I still don't own any characters in fairy tail, and this is still just for fun. So theres the disclaimer for ya. Enjoy :) and have a nice day!

* * *

The next time Freed woke up, he found himself laying in his soft covers, looking up at Laxus. He sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Your room. We just got here." Laxus informed.

Freed looked around trying to remember with his drunken brain. "You're really bad at this." he scolded.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Or you could say thank you. You're kinda an ass when you're drunk." He pointed out.

Freed stood up and pulled at the belt around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Laxus asked stepping back.

Freed could not roll his eyes dramatically enough. "You expect me to sleep in a trench coat?" He asked and slipped the belt off, laying it on his dresser. He pulled off the red coat next, showing his clean white shirt, rumpled from being trapped under the coat all day.

"You can go now if you want. I think I'm sobering up enough to get myself to bed." He called to Laxus as he walked into his bathroom.

Not ten seconds later there was a loud thud, making Laxus rush into the room.

"What happened?" He asked seeing Freed holding his head, curled up into a ball.

"I got dizzy and hit my head on the side of the bathtub." he admitted, sober enough to be embarrassed.

Laxus sighed a little and smirked. "You really can't handle alcohol can you?" he asked, taking Freed's hands, pulling him up.

"Please don't ever ask me to drink again." Freed requested and searched for his tooth brush."

Laxus nodded and turned, hoping he could hold onto the sink now for balance. He went into the living room which was very neat, and clean like a room from a magazine. Everything was very Freed.

"You don't have to do things just because I say you should ya know." Laxus called, picking up a picture from a end table. It was a picture of the Lightning Legion in their early years.

Freed paused in brushing his teeth hearing him say that. He wished he could refuse Laxus of anything, but found it so difficult.

"I know." he called back, brushing the thought away.

Laxus set the picture down and scanned more of the apartment. "Have I been here before?" Laxus asked.

Freed came into the room, in a tee shirt and pajama pants, his hair up in a bun.

"Maybe, but if so it wasn't for very long."He went into the kitchen to make a glass of water.

Laxus looked at Freed through the door, his mind drifting.

"Can I help you?" Freed asked, then sipped his water.

"Oh...Sorry, I guess I've never seen you like this." He shrugged.

"True. On missions, I don't really get the liberty of being comfortable." He nodded.

"You must be sobering up quick, you sound like yourself again."

Freed nodded. "My head hurts. In a lot of ways by now." he chuckled and sat on the couch.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Laxus asked.

"I can stay up a bit longer until you decide to go." He answered.

He looked so adorable, in baggy clothes, with his hair so messily knotted on his head. Laxus nodded and sat on the couch, slipping his furry over coat off.

"Hey Freed, can I ask you something?" Laxus asked, sounding serious.

"Yeah...Of course. Whats bothering you?"

"Well... I don't know how to ask you any other way...so I guess I will just say it. Do you like me?" He asked softly.

Freed paused. He looked into his glass, like it would offer him some kind of answer. He could play dumb, or say no...but he really didn't want to keep acting like everything was normal.

"Why are you asking me something like this?" Freed asked back.

"You didn't answer my question." Laxus pointed out.

"I want to know what you are basing this on." Freed shot back.

Laxus paused, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just some stuff Ever and Bix were joking about."

"Oh..." Freed paused and took an quick breath. "Then...yeah. I really like you Laxus." he answered, not believing the words that were slipping out of his mouth.

Laxus ran his hands through his hair. "Man" he sighed under his breath, processing it.

Every one of their off handed comments, all their jokes, every blush on Freed's face was now stitching its self together in his mind. Of course it would take a second to let that sink in.

Freed could only take the silence so long, tapping on his glass softly to try and focus on anything else.

"It dosn't have to change anything." He spouted quickly, catching Laxus's attention.

He seemed to be listening but didn't respond.

"I don't want this to change how you look at me. Its not like its anything new really." in Freed's head that sounded better than when he spoke it.

"Not change anything? This changes a lot of things!" Laxus snapped.

Freed resisted the urge to hide his face in anything he could. He was now wishing on some random mission in the past he would be killed in action, then he wouldn't have to be here, right now, having this conversation.

"What do you mean when you say its not something new?" Laxus asked, leaning back in the chair, not looking at him, still trying to remember every last little missed joke that now made perfect since.

Freed took a drink of watter to give himself more time to think of what to say.

"Well...I mean its been this way since day one really." Freed answered, looking at the floor.

"Since the day we met?" Laxus repeated, being sure he understood.

Freed nodded. It went back to silence which was so much worse than his questions somehow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Laxus asked.

"Well...I mean...It's almost common knowledge to Bixlow and Evergreen. You just...never really noticed. I mean soon we just started joking about it...and you never caught on then either...so...yeah." he responded.

Laxus ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "That's a lot to learn in one night I guess." he sighed.

There was yet another long silence, but Freed was more comfortable with it now.

"Now it's my turn to ask something...difficult..." he paused. "I don't care what your answer is... I just have to ask. Is there anyway...you could maybe feel the same?" Freed forced the scentance out, trying to be as eloquent as possible. It had been eating at him for years now.

Laxus sighed annoyed at the situation. "How can you ask something like that...I've never even considered it." he avoided the answer.

Freed flinched a little. 'never even considered it' rang in his head. That was harsh.

Laxus, for once, noticed. "Thats- Thats not how I ment it. Just... Fuck" the awkward tension was crushing them both.

"I mean..." Laxus started, and glanced to Freed, gazing down into his cup, hair falling from the messy bun. He looked...so adorable. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, or just the want to not let a comrade and friend down...but Laxus answered.

"Well...maybe...yeah."


	5. Another Day

Ah this chapter was soooo long so I am splitting it into two chapters. Ironically that will make this one short. Meh. There is also a bit of NatsuXLucy in this one so don't be shocked, Oh yeah just a heads up, the next chapter is going to be mainly about Bixlow and Cana. I think thats all I have to say so have a great day, and enjoy!

* * *

"Oh...wow. I really didn't expect that." He scoffed a little, looking down wide eyed. feeling the stress of years of wondering how Laxus would react to that question release and drift away.

He bit his lip and hugged his arms, filled with a small bit of hope he thought had died years ago. Soon he looked up to see Laxus had the slightest pink blush crossing his face, his hand covering his mouth. The larger man was looking away, at the wall, to embarrassed or confused to meet Freed's eyes.

"Ah...You can go if you want to...I mean I won't be offended if you do...or you can stay..." Freed told him quickly, not sure what to say now. He swallowed thickly, his legs feeling weak like jelly but heavy like led.

Laxus paused and thought about what he should do. He knew he had more questions, but none of them stayed in his spinning head long enough to ask. Why did Freed like him? Is that the only reason he stayed? What about the battle of Fairy Tail? Had he decided to follow out of loyalty or love? Were they the same thing? Did it even matter?

"I...guess I should go." Laxus nodded, still lost in thought.

Freed nodded and got up to get the door for him but his legs felt even more unstable than when he had been drinking. He caught himself by grabbing the arms of the chair Laxus was sitting in, essentially pinning him down, all by mistake.

"Ah...sorry." He whispered, eyes wide, their faces only inches apart.

Laxus could only look into Freed's deep blue eyes. "Don't worry about it." He answered, his deep gruff voice hushed, and rolling out off of his lips. It made Freed's body lock up. He couldn't move on his own with that amazing voice circling around in his head.

Freed was about to swallow whatever pride he had left and admit that he couldn't move an inch, when he noticed a warm hand on the back of his neck. Laxus pulled him closer and brought their lips together.

Freed couldn't decide if it was Laxus's magic energy or just his own happiness, but he felt sparks in that sweet kiss which made him melt into the larger man's lap. Freed kissed him back eagerly but slowly, matching the speed Laxus moved his lips. Freed's heart was thundering in his chest, and Laxus could feel its beating against his own.

As Freed wrapped his arms around Laxus's neck, trying to be as close to him as he could, Laxus slid his hands into Freed's hair. It soon unraveled and tumbled down, a breeze of his sweet floral shampoo coming with it. His hands tangled into the strands and pulled softly forcing a moan Freed had held back. He pressed closer, his hands running up to below Laxus's ears, pulling him closer. The script wizard could feel teeth nipping at his lips sweetly as the kiss deepened, and a tongue brush over his bottom lip. Lost in the moment, they both held each-other, letting their minds rest for once not considering anything else but the other man. The world was quiet to all but them, and though Freed wished that moment could have lasted the remainder of his life, it ended all too soon.

Lexus pulled away eventually, thinking if Freed's heart rate got any faster, it would give out and he would collapse. Freed was panting just slightly, his mind spinning. He could feel his cheeks heat again with Laxus looking at him. He had such a confused but almost caring look on his face, one Freed had never seen before. He tucked his head under Laxus's chin so the larger man couldn't look at his face, his hair covered his shoulders and back.

"Ah...you...You have to go right?" Freed asked, needing to calm down, knowing the only way he could was if Laxus left.

"I will...as soon as you stop trembling." he promised, running his hands through the long silky strands of hair raining down Freed's back.

Freed blushed harder. "Ah...O-ok." he nodded and hugged him tighter. Soon the excitement became too much, and for the second time that day, he fell asleep on Laxus.

He woke up in his bed once again, but this time by the morning sun leaking in through the window. He was an early riser, so he didn't mind being woken up by the sun. He sat up in bed, his hair a mess from sleeping with it down and started to remember the previous night.

He ran his fingers over his lips and shivered softly. "Was that a dream?" He asked himself softly and stood up. He ventured out into the living room, where he got his answer.

Laxus was sleeping soundly on his couch, his headphones on, sound softly seeping out, without a shirt on. Why... Why would he do these things...after what happened last night?

"He must be trying to mess with me." Freed shrugged, honestly not believing how he could be so careless. He grabbed a light blanket and laid it over the sleeping man before deciding breakfast was the next step. He had to go on like everything was normal. He distracted himself by cooking up some pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns and bacon, planning on getting dressed right after. Before long the apartment was filled with the amazing smell of freshly cooked breakfast.

"What are you doing." Laxus grumbled from the connected room, sounding tired and groggy.

Freed felt shock run up his spine, not expecting him to be up yet.

"I-Im just making breakfast." He called, shaking off the slight shock as he cooked the last bit of bacon.

"Why...it's like...seven in the morning." Laxus groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

"I usually wake up earlier." Freed called back.

"Why can't you be normal and have a hangover like the rest of us." Laxus scolded playfully, rolling over on the couch, tossing his arm over his eyes to block the kitchen light from them.

Freed shook his head with a small smile, as he fixed both their plates carefully, setting them on a tray.

"I mean hell...we didn't go to sleep until...at least one." Laxus added as Freed poured them both some apple juice.

He grabbed the tray of food, going into the next room. He placed one on the coffee table for Laxus, and sat in the chair they had sucked face in the night before to eat his. This was his new favorite chair, by the way.

"Oh fuck. How do you have energy to cook?" Laxus asked looking at him, thinking he might have been bluffing about cooking. He bit his lip a little bit, holding back a laugh. "Oh...Oh man...your hair...I mean...Oh no." The laughs he held back burst out all at once.

Freed ran his hands into the tangles in his hair and laughed with him. "Yeah, I know. It looks like a rats nest." It was sticking up in about every way possible, and jumbled in the worst way. "This is just what happens when I fall asleep without something holding my hair back. Thanks for that by the way." he shot back, taking a bite of hash browns.

Laxus looked confused for a minute, but it hit him. "OHHH right. That was my fault. Woops." he sat up finally and grabbed the plate of food.

"Is this your way of trying to win me over, because it might be working." Laxus smirked, eating a strip of bacon.

"No, I would cook for any guest that stayed over. It's just polite. Not everyone gets pancakes though. Usually just eggs." He admitted. "Feel special."

It was easier to talk to him when his brain wasn't all fuzzy from alcohol.

"By the way. While we are around the subject of getting special treatment, just being shirtless is a thing you should probably warn me about first." he was only half joking.

Laxus chuckled. "Oh right." He nodded. Walking in on a surprise like that could cause Freed major nose bleeds.

Things were...well better than normal. Freed could be himself and still joke with Laxus, without knowing there was a looming secret over his head. So far things looked like they would at the very least remain friends, if not become something more.

He smiled down at his pancakes and felt hope for their future.

"Whats your plan for today?" Laxus asked.

"Cut all of my hair off, and go down to the guild for a bit." Freed answered.

"Don't cut your hair." Laxus laughed, snorting a little.

"Why not?" Freed asked, fishing for a complement.

"Just don't." Laxus shrugged, more focused on food. However he may as well have recited a full poem to Freed.

Freed smiled to himself again, and they finished breakfast.

After that Freed and Laxus got redressed. Laxus was listening to his music as Freed started brushing out his hair carefully. By the time he had the tangles out he found the lightning wielder was almost asleep on the couch again, his headphones still on.

Freed took one off, waking him up a bit. "I'm headed out. You can sleep in the bed if you want to." He offered.

Laxus nodded, standing and stumbling to the bed before flopping down, passing out.

Freed smiled and started down the street. The weather of sunny spring time Magnolia was so peaceful, so he decided a walk around town wouldn't hurt. He took in the sights and tried to clear his head before his day had to officially start. He looked up when he heard someone coming his way, seeing Lucy walking on the edge of the walkway leading down into the water.

He smiled and she returned the gesture.

"Better be careful Lucy. You could get hurt." He advised her.

"Oh don't worry about me. I do this all the time." she promised.

"HEY LUCY WAIT UP!" Natsu called running to catch up with her. "Whats the big idea?! You didn't wait for me!" He laughed grabbing her up by the waste. "Now you get to go for a swim for leaving the mighty Salamander!" he held her over the water's edge making her kick, scream and laugh.

Freed had to laugh. "Mighty indeed." he called back as he kept walking.

Natsu looked back, noticing Freed for the first time. "Oh Hey Freed!" Natsu laughed and looked back to Lucy. "Now beg for mercy!" he ordered.

Lucy laughed. "Natsu! Stop! Im going to fall." she laughed and wiggled.

"Yeah if you keep wiggling like that you might just slip! Keep still." He teased letting her fall a little.

His hands rested under her large chest now.

"Natsu! Come on!" She begged, twisting around to hug his neck. "If I fall, you're coming with me!" She promised.

"Hey I make the rules around here." he chuckled and she felt his face brush her neck.

"OHH you two are in love!" Happy spouted shocking Natsu. He let go of Lucy, flinging her into the water on accident.

"NATSU!" She called as she fell, and without thinking he rushed in after her, catching her just before they both sank in the water.

Their heads popped up from the water and looked up to happy. Lucy glared a little "ill get you for this cat!" she promised.

Natsu simply smiled and pulled her close.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

He looked to her and realized what he did. "oh sorry, guess it was just instinct to try and save you."

Happy swooped down and picked Lucy up out of the water, back onto street level, then helped Natsu the same way.

"Thanks little buddy." He praised.

"Aye!" happy nodded.

"Thanks Natsu, now I'm soaked to the bone." Lucy sighed.

"Oh, I can take care of that." Natsu promised lighting his entire body on fire. "Just gimme a hug!" He held his arms open for her.

Lucy backed away "Ahhh never mind! I think I'll just stay soaked."

Natsu got an evil grin on his face. "Oh come on! Just one little hug!" He called.

"A Natsu...that's enough." Lucy giggled stepping back as Natsu creeped closer.

He laughed started chasing her down the street.

"Come on Lucy! I won't bite!" He called.

"AHH! Natsu! Stop!" she called back laughing as they ran.

They burst through the doors of the guild hall, out of breath. Natsu had let his flames go out a while ago and hugged Lucy close.

"Was that so bad!?" He panted and held her close.

"Ah get off me!" She laughed, but moved closer to him. "You big idiot." she scolded lovingly.

Natsu just smiled and let her go.


	6. Booze and Tiki's

WARNING: This chapter is mainly about BixlowXCana. In fact I would say its 95% at the least. Still I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.

I still don't own any fairy tail characters...so yeah. Disclaimer.

* * *

The group entered the guild hall, the first thing Natsu saw was Gildarts, so naturally he ran to go pester him, despite the man's headache. Lucy only laughed watching him go and found Cana, Levy,and Erza and Juvia all sitting at the same table.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" Lucy greeted, sitting next to Cana.

"Well it seems like Cana is having boy troubles." Juvia explained, sounding worried for her friend.

"I wouldn't say its 'troubles'...Although advances from a man like that aren't...always received well." Erza trailed off at the end, crossing her arms.

"Any boy but Grey is trouble" Juvia added nodding.

"What happened?" Lucy asked curious, looking to Cana for the answer.

"Apparently Bixlow tried to make an advance on Cana." Erza explained, before the card carrying wizard could.

"Don't say it like that!" Levy sighed. "He didn't 'advance', he was flirting."

"What!? That's...so...well...kinda cute actually." Lucy thought about it. "What a weird pairing."

"What is your next move?" Erza asked Cana, sounding serious.

"Oh...Well I guess at some point we are going on a date. We didn't really plan anything yet...but...I don't know. Is it a bad sign that the first guy to ask me out in a while is Bixlow?" She asked, folding her arms, looking away.

"Well, do you feel like it's a bad thing?" Levy asked, leaning closer to her.

Cana thought it over. "Ah well...It's weird but I really don't think it's bad at all."

"Then I would say it's not a bad thing." Levy answered, with a cheery and supportive smile.

"I think it matters how you feel about him." Lucy told her, agreeing with Levy.

Cana smiled "Ya know what I'm more interested in how you and Natsu are doing." She switched the subject, eager to get all of the attention off of herself.

"What? Me and Natsu?" Lucy blushed looking away.

"When do you think hes going to confess to Lucy?" Erza asked bluntly.

"Guys can we not start this?" Lucy complained rubbing her temples.

"I think it will be soon." Cana ignored her. "I mean, he can only go so long with grabbing her tits and getting punched for it. Hes gotta wonder what itos like to cop a feel and not get hit."

"Yeah, he can be pretty perverted." Erza nodded and closed her eyes as she did.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should be with Natsu as soon as possible." Juvia agreed, now more passionate about this conversation. She gave a glance to Lucy "Rival" She growled.

The girls went on with their conversation as the day wore on. While Cana, Juvia and Levy were discussing Levy and Gajeel, Erza seemed lost in thought. Her cake had only one sad bite taken out of it.

"um...Erza. Are you feeling okay?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Me? I'm fine. There is just a lot weighing on my mind lately." Erza answered, with a slight smile.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything." she promised.

Erza paused and nodded "Would you consider coming over to my place tonight then?" She asked.

"Like a sleep over?" Lucy smiled.

Erza's eyes grew and she shot up. "I would love to have a sleepover with you Lucy!" she cheered happily. She pulled Lucy up hugging her closely, right into her metal breast plate.

Erza never really had the chance to have a real slumber party. Lucy had just made her day in four simple words.

"Ah...Erza...You're crushing me." Lucy mumbled past the armor.

"Oh sorry!" Erza let her go, a giddy little smile on her face.

The girls talked a bit longer, the conversation switching over to training and missions after a while. It was nearly noon before Bixlow and Freed showed up at the guild. They had run into each other while in town. Freed decided to have lunch, and Bix had planned to join him, until seeing Cana. He made a bee line for her and pulled up a chair.

"Morning Miss Pretty. Ready to plan that date?" he asked with a wide smile. To everyone else he would seem a bit crude or bold, but Cana couldn't hide how he made her grin. Somehow attention from this man made her happy.

"Well you've caught me before I've started drinking so unless you want me wasted, I would say todays a good day." She offered.

"Who says I don't want you drunk?" He snickered.

Juvia blushed and stood up. "How could you imply something so filthy to one of my friends! You are the worst-"

Bixlow held his hands up in surrender. "Cool your jets drippy, I ment I like her either way. What were you thinking?" he pretended to be innocent.

"Dirty mind. You have filthy thoughts!" His dolls sang.

Juvia blushed and looked away. "You are the one with the tainted mind. Not Juvia" she promised him.

He shrugged and looked back to Cana. "Whenever you're ready."

She smiled a little slyly. "What about your 'babies'?" She reminded him.

He frowned a little, but his smile returned quickly. "Oh alright. Babies, get lost for a little bit." Bixlow commanded.

"Awww we don't wanna go!" A high voice wined. "Yeah we wanna see the GOOD stuff." Another insisted.

"Come on beat it. You're bothering my lady." He ordered again, swatting at them.

"Awww poo!" They wined in unison and swished away to hide somewhere in the guild. Most likely to startle unsuspecting wizards.

"Your lady?" Cana repeated.

"Ya gotta problem with that nickname just say the word." Bix grinned.

She paused and smiled. "Come on, let's go." She stood up, picking her bag up off the table.

The two started for the door, talking up a storm as they went. Cana never felt bored around Bixlow. He was just good fun to be with.

"So where ya wanna go?" Bixlow asked, bumping her shoulder as they walked.

"You didn't plan anything at all?" Cana wondered looking up at him as they walked, shoving him back.

"I thought about it, but what if I planned something so awesome you passed out from excitement. Then what would I do? Drag your butt back to the guild?" He questioned. He was waiting for his babies to copy him or add something, and was a little disappointed when he remembered they were back at the guild. He looked down to Cana, and decided it was worth it.

"You sure are full of yourself. I think it's more likely you couldn't think of anything to do at all." She countered.

"I don't think think that's possible." He shook his head and let his tongue hang out a little. "SO! Returning to my previous question. Where is it you wanna go pretty lady?" He asked again.

She looked ahead and thought it over. "I'm not sure. Really I wouldn't mind just walking around and talking." She shrugged.

"Well you're easy." Bixlow spouted.

Cana glared and smirked punching his arm, catching him off guard.

"Hey calm down!" He laughed rubbing where she had hit him.

"Better be careful. You don't have your little dolls to hide behind." She teased him. "I would hate to have to kick your butt again."

"Oh come on I totally let you win!" He roared with laughter, draping his arm around her shoulder. "Theres no way in a re-match you could ever take me."

She stopped walking, grabbing his collar pulling him down to her level, the two becoming nose to nose.

"You can keep on thinking that, but I have a secret weapon." She cooed smoothly.

"Oh yea? What's that?" He asked, leaning closer.

"The fact that in a week, you'll be as crazy for me as Juvia is for Gray." She promised, with a smirk.

Bix laughed again. "You sure about that doll face?" He slipped his mask up, to look her in the eyes properly.

"I am positive Big Throw." She swore and let him go, starting to walk again.

Bixlow had to take a second and watch her. Somehow he felt she was wrong. A week seemed like too long. If she kept up her cute and strong attitude it would only take a few days at most.

He followed her, catching back up quickly.

"Say that did happen. Say I was writing love letters and throwing rocks at your window. Would you leave me outside all night?" He wondered, nudging her side softly.

She glanced at him, and smiled. "Somehow I think if I tried to ignore you, the rocks would get bigger, and eventually break my window." She scoffed.

He laughed and nodded. "That's probably true." he agreed, and looked down into the river, watching the water glisten and shine. "Man...that looks fun." He sighed to himself.

"What are going on about now?" Cana asked.

"Going for a swim. It's probably a little cold this time a year but still looks fun." He looked back at her. "You're already in a swim suit. Shouldn't be a problem."

"What about you?" Cana asked him. He was more than fully dressed. Armor, spandex and a huge skirt. He could be wearing a swim suit for all she knew.

"I shouldn't be a problem." Bix repeated.

"Well then let's go down to the beach." She agreed.

It was a short walk for the beach, and before long they felt the sand between their toes.

Cana left her bag by her shoes and listened to the calming waves. There was no one on the stretch of beach they could see.

"It's probably freezing." She called to Bix, who was still pulling off his shoes.

She stepped into the water, feeling a second of biting cold that shot up her body quickly. She got used to it though. She ran her hands through her thick hair and took in a breath of the fresh ocean breeze. She slipped off her pants, not being shy. She didn't plan to swim in her capris, and underwear was really no different from swim clothes to her. She waded about half way into the water, feeling a little chilly but not frozen.

"Are you coming?" She called back to Bix, looking back.

Bix had managed to take off everything but the pants he wore under his skirt in a shockingly small amount of time for as much he had on.

He had an amazingly built body, and seeing him out of his strange clothes just highlighted how attractive he was under it all.

"Hey give me a break, we can't all be swim ready in an instant." he called back. He had a slight red smear on his face, most likely from a nosebleed that had been lazily whipped away.

He stepped up to the water's edge and looked to Cana. She was laying back in the water floating peacefully.

"Whatever just get in." She called, glancing over to him.

He nodded and stripped completely. Cana was shocked to see him fully in the buff so carelessly.

"Ya know, just underwear would be ok." She called, blushing a little.

"Yeah they would be great, if I wore any." he agreed, about waist deep in the water.

"You pervert." Cana scolded, splashing him with the cold water. She laughed as she shook the water out of his hair.

"Oh you've started a war now missy." He grinned and started to splash her back with large waves of water.

She laughed and backed away, before starting to splash him back just as heavily. Waves of water crashed into the two wizards drenching them in chilled water. They fought and laughed, trying to fling as much water as possible onto the other, at the same time they tried to avoid the cooled strikes of water being hurled in their direction. Laughing made them breathless, and water splashed into their faces. Their skin grew cold but they were both fighting too hard to feel it.

They were both a soaking, laughing mess, water flying this way and that, Bixlow moving closer to splash her harder.

She laughed coughing a little from all the water in her mouth, and the sickeningly salty taste. Bixlow pulled her close in a sweet hug and let her catch her breath. She paused there, enjoying just being held. She blushed a little, feeling how cold his body was against her..

"You're insane." she sighed softly, panting softly.

"And you're beautiful." he agreed, pulling her closer.

The waves pushed against them, as they held each-other. Cana pulled away a bit and pulled his neck down. She looked into his eyes and gave him a happy smile, before pulling him closer, and kissed his lips softly.

He was a little shocked but he pulled her closer by her hips, sinking in the moment. This was not his area of expertise. He was great when it came to fighting and even better at messing with people. This however was not explored territory to him.

Cana pecked his lips softly and smiled holding him close, her head moving to rest on his shoulder. He blushed a little, his arms holding her close. Should he make a joke? Or just stay silent? He really wasn't sure.

He swallowed and looked away. "Hey if we don't keep moving the water really will get cold." he chuckled, now starting to feel the bite of the water.

Cana backed away, splashing him with a laugh. "You're right." she agreed.

He smiled back, shivering a little at the water, and they swam, splashed and played until the sun was setting, and it was to cold for them to stay in the water. Once the water felt to similar ice they moved back ashore, Cana taking the shaw from Bixlow's outfit, wrapping up in it. It was large on her and kept her fairly warm. Bixlow put his pants back on, just to be decent.

She sat next to him, shivering softly. "If I get a cold, it's on you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He nodded. "Alright that's fair. I will just have to take care of you if that happens then." He agreed, and pulled her close.

She laid on his shoulder and slipped her hand into his.

"Bixlow and Cana, Sittin' on the beach!" A high pitched voice sang.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" four more sang.

Bixlow's babies made a heart in the air, and started swiveling and laughing.

"Hey what's the big idea? I thought I told you to leave them at home." Cana scolded playfully, as they swished forward circling around Bixlow's head.

"I did!" He promised. "What the heck are you guys doing here babies!?" he asked.

"We missed you!" One called. "And Mr. Freed told us to beat it!" Another added. The tikis gleefully bobbed and bounced.

Bix laughed. "You trouble makers." he scolded playfully.

One bobbed over to Cana. "Can we stay!" it asked, a happy smile on it's face.

"Stay! Stay!" They sang, one landing on Bix's shoulder, and another on his knee.

She laughed and nodded. "Why not." She gave in, and Bix smiled, his tongue hanging out. The dolls cheered and danced around as the sun sank slowly.


	7. The Sleepover

Hey guys! This chapter gets more LaxusXFreed. So that's good, seeing how that was the point of writing this... This one is a little more silly and fan-fiction-y if I had to describe it. I think its cute XD even if its not the most original chapter in the world. Hope ya like it.

* * *

Lucy was returning from the simple mission she and Natsu had taken. It only took a few hours to complete and covered rent for the month. Like she thought he found the job boring, and complained through most of it, but it was her turn to pick so he just had to get over it.

She walked into the bar and stretched a little. The day filled with walking had tired her out, but knew she had to keep her promise to Erza. Letting her down didn't seem like a safe thing to do. Sitting down to take a break she stretched her feet on in front of her, then let them rest.

"Man. Maybe I should take a nap first." She sighed to herself.

"Hey Lulu!" Levy called, trotting over. "I heard you went on a job today."

She sat down next to her blond friend.

"Oh. Yeah. Just a quick one though." She nodded and leaned back in her seat.

"That's good. Erza has been asking for since you left. She said something about a sleepover." Levy asked smoothly. She thought it sounded fun to have a slumber party.

"Yeah. She wants me to come over tonight. You live in the girls dorm too right? You should stop by. It could be fun!" Lucy invited.

Levy beamed. "I'll be there Lulu!" she cheered but paused, seeing Freed pass by.

"Hey there!" She called standing up to grab his attention.

He stopped and turned to face her. "Good afternoon Levy, Lucy." He greeted politely.

"Come talk to us for a second. I heard something great happened last night." Levy sang.

Freed blushed a little, stepping closer. "W-what did you hear?" He asked. Had Laxus told someone about their kiss?

"It's not much, I just wanted to get it confirmed by you before buying into rumors. I heard a certain dragon slayer was seen carrying you home. What's that about?"

Freed let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Oh is that all? I suppose I have to admit that is true. It's a little fuzzy but I remember being too drunk to walk by myself."

"What else happened?" Lucy asked smirking.

"I can't say I know what you're talking about." he avoided her question.

"You said 'is that all' like there was something else. Something more interesting." She poked his sides.

"You're reading too much into things I'm afraid." He shook his head, but couldn't hide the blush creeping onto his face.

"Ohhhh I don't think I am. I think something happened." Lucy laughed and gave him a wink.

He smiled softly and closed his eyes. "I'm not the type to kiss and tell."

"You two kissed!" both Levy and Lucy shot up, shocked.

Freed frowned and shook his head "It's an EXPRESSION!" He defended himself.

Levy smiled and covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Lucy asked, pestering him further.

Freed stood. "I see no reason to defend myself in this situation. I've done nothing to feel prosecuted over, you can decide to believe me or not." He shrugged, crossing his arms.

Levy smiled and waited a moment before yelling...

"HEY EVERYONE I HAVE GREAT NEWS! FREED AND LA-"

Freed rushed and grabbed her, covering her mouth. "OKAY! OKAY!" He scolded. "It's true. Now don't go spreading it around. Keep it to your self...Please" he whispered.

She nodded and pulled away from him. "I promise." she agreed.

Lucy nodded "Me to. You're secrets safe with us."

Freed rolled his eyes. "I would rather I be the only one who knows it but that can't be helped now." he shook his head.

"So how did it happen?" Levy inquired, being nosy.

"He asked me how I felt about him, and then it just...happened. I don't know what to make of it yet." He shrugged. "Are you through prying?"

"For now." Levy nodded smiling.

"Then I'll see you later." he called, and started back for his original destination of their table upstairs. He paused seeing Laxus and looked over the rail to everyone below. Evergreen was down talking with Lisanna. Bixlow was no were to be seen.

He figured this would be the closest to alone time they would get, especially if their secret got out. Bix would insist upon crashing every event involving Freed and Laxus. Once he got started on tormenting the pair, Ever was sure to follow.

He shook those thoughts off and started walking again, feeling butterflies in his belly. Even if they had talked so easily this morning it didn't dismiss the mushy gushy lovey dovey feelings Freed had choked down, that were released by their kiss.

He sat down in Bixlow's regular spot across from Laxus, thinking it better to give him his space.

"You showed up late." Laxus called, glancing at Freed before looking down to the first floor of the guild hall.

"Better late than never. I didn't think anyone would be waiting for me." He answered. Somehow the mood was thicker now. It wasn't as care free as breakfast. Freed wasn't that shocked. Laxus had been half asleep when they spoke. He did his best to hide his disappointment, which was now sitting on top of his heart, making him almost physically sick. His finger started tapping on his knee nervously.

"You seem to have woken up." Freed sighed, feeling his shoulders slump, and a deep frown cut through his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laxus asked, narrowing his eyes, but didn't look the other mans direction.

"Nothing you should be offended by. It just appears to me that you fully comprehend what happened last night." Freed explained, losing the will to hide the distaste for this situation quickly.

"Don't sound so damn disappointed." Laxus snapped.

Freed narrowed his eyes. "You sure are on edge." he answered calmly.

Laxus closed his eyes a little and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess." he grumbled. "I just hope you're not running your damn mouth." He added softly.

Freed glared and his hands balled under the table into tight fists.

"Yes Laxus, I've gone and told everyone in the guild because I'm just your precious little school girl. Notice me Laxus-Sempai." He snapped back, catching Laxus's attention now.

He looked to Freed and scoffed. "That...isn't what I meant." He tried to correct.

Freed didn't allow that to ease his anger, and shrugged not losing his glare.

Laxus noticed, seeing Freed wasn't going to waver just because he gave the word and somewhat tried to apologize.

"Look, it's not my fault. You didn't have to kiss me last night."

Freed's eyes shot open. "Excuse me!" He hissed. "Either you don't remember last night very well or you're dumber and more immature than I originally thought!" His voice was raising.

"Freed! Be more quiet, you'll cause a scene." Laxus scolded, slamming his hand on the table.

Freed shot up and glared down at Laxus. "Watch what you say! I can make a full production if you keep talking to me like this!" He assured. People were starting to notice the usually so calm Freed Justine scolding the man he admired most.

Laxus looked around getting more nervous as people starting looking. He didn't want to drag any attention to this.

"You're not going to talk down to me, just because of what we discussed last night." Freed demanded. He didn't want Laxus to get the wrong idea and believe the reason he admired him and followed him was because of a crush. It was so much more than that. How he felt for him was secondary to everything else.

Laxus glared and sighed shaking his head. "Sit down alright. I'm sorry." he mumbled.

Freed crossed his arms and waited, looking at Laxus to see if he was genuinely apologizing. The blond didn't try to challenge him or force him to take his seat, so he assumed he did feel bad, even if it was only for drawing attention, and sat down.

"Look, I'm just trying to process all of this. I've known you since...well hell...way too long now." He shook his head.

Freed calmed down a little. "I can't see why you are so concerned about this." he admitted.

Laxus laughed a little. "I don't understand how you aren't." he paused. "I don't think you've ever yelled at me like that." He added.

Freed nodded. "You've never made me angry enough to need to. Don't let it bother you this much. I might be better to just stop thinking about it for a little while." Freed suggested, inspecting Laxus's face.

"How are you so calm about this?" he asked, eyes down on the table lost in many thoughts.

"Because this doesn't have to change anything for us. If you don't feel the same way then that's more or less what I've expected." He smiled to himself softly. "This works out to my benefit no matter what you decide." He tried to explain.

"What do you mean? I would think it would suck shit to be rejected by anybody." Laxus found it weird to be talking about himself in this situation. Given who he was talking to, how long Freed had felt loving feelings and how long he himself had been so blind. Laxus tried to look at Freed, but somehow he found it impossible to keep contact, and would shift his gaze away.

Freed shrugged. "No. I have never expected anything more than rejection."

Laxus propped himself up on the table with his arms and groaned. Somehow it was hard for him not to feel somewhat guilty for all of this.

"You are really calm. Does anything get you worked up?" He asked, trying to lighten the thick mood that was starting to crush and suffocate him.

Freed chuckled a little "Well maybe not outwardly... I suppose I'm better at hiding how I fell then I thought."

Laxus looked up, to see a content calm smile on Freed's face. He was looking down at the table, partly lost in thought. He paused and took the moment to really study Freed. He had never seen him as a romantic interest...but could it work? He was a little feminine, and a skilled wizard. He was smart, strong and proved to be willing to follow Laxus to hell and back.

"You're really something else..." Laxus mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" Freed asked looking up.

"Eh- Nothing." Laxus shrugged.

"Freed!" Levy called, trotting up to the table. Freed looked up to her and grinned.

"Hello again miss Levy." He greeted. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Levy looked to Laxus, and smiled a little thinking about the secret she knew now. She giggled a little and looked back to Freed.

"I just wanted to come and kidnap you a bit. Lulu and I wanted to hang out with you tonight at the girls dorm." she offered.

Freed was a little shocked. "What? Why?" He wondered.

Laxus raised an eyebrow "Hows he going to get into the girls dorms?" He asked. "Lucky."

"Well...I mean...he's Freed. We don't mind if he comes to visit us every now and again." Levy shrugged.

"That logic." Laxus grumbled.

"I suppose I could come over for a bit. What do you want with me though?" He asked again.

"Come on Freed, we just want visit with you for a while." She assured him. "Come on!" She cheered and pulled him up by the arm.

Freed stumbled up wobbling a little. "Ah...well then I guess I will see you later Laxus." he called as he was dragged away.

"Have fun ya damn lucky bastard." Laxus sighed waving as he left. Usually he would be a little bummed that he couldn't join but felt to conflicted for it to bother it.

Freed was dragged down to meet Erza and Lucy.

"Ready to get going?" Lucy called and paused seeing the green haired mage.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun to bring him along." Levy smiled.

"Oh...That's more people than I expected." Erza commented.

"AH! Sorry! I guess I didn't think it would be a problem." Lucy apologized.

"I don't think it will be." She shook her head. "These two are trustworthy." She nodded, but looked a little more nervous.

The group started down the street, Levy and Lucy talking excitedly, Erza listening to them and adding input when it suited her. Freed made sure to keep up, and appear to be listening but couldn't focus on their conversation. He wondered about Laxus, how he was handling this situation. He felt anxious and nervous, and a small bit relieved. He didn't have to hide how he felt anymore. Either way he was happy Laxus new.

They were walking up the hill to Fairy Hills, the all female dorm to the guild, before Freed was dropped back into reality.

"No I think he would be cutest as a french Maid!" Levy cheered, tugging Freed's jacket sleeve softly. "What do you think?"

"French Maid? I-" He started but didn't have the opportunity to say anymore.

"Yeah, we told you. You said we could dress you up!" Lucy cheered.

Freed paused shocked "I said no such thing!" He insisted.

"Levy smiled, poking his cheek. "Yes you did! On the way up here we were thinking of ways for Laxus to notice you more and asked if you were willing to try cosplay!" She informed happily.

"Then you nodded and said 'yes, right.' It was obvious you weren't paying attention, but you agreed either way." Lucy added.

"Cosplay? Laxus?..." He grimmest. "Even if that's the case, I have to decline." He shook his head, raising his hands.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman." Erza scoffed, looking away.

"Excuse me?" Freed asked confused.

"You completely ignore us and then break a promise. No I wouldn't say thats very courteous at all." she crossed her arms.

Freed laughed a little. "Sorry to disappoint you." He apologized.

"It's too bad. I have a feeling if we put you in a skirt even Laxus would have a hard time pretending not to notice." Lucy sighed, trying her hardest to tempt him.

Freed shook his head. "I don't think a change of clothes is going to change my situation for the better." He declined again.

"Oh I don't know about that. A cute dress could be all you need for him to be convinced. It might be just enough of a nudge to make Laxus drop that 'straight' act." Levy offered with a sweet smile.

"I...don't think it's an act." Freed looked away, being brought back to his problems.

"Trust us. He's either trying to convince us he's straight or **really** bad at being straight." Lucy assured him easily.

"How can you be so sure." Freed asked back, not believing her but wanting that to be true.

"We can start with how he dresses." She answered bluntly.

"Just trust us Freed." Levy added, as the group started walking again.

Freed looked away, seeming uninterested and calm on the outside, while inside he was pondering if it could really work. He didn't want to admit he that he would stoop to such levels so easily, but he was tired of waiting. Maybe it would give him a solid answer from Laxus. He shook his head a little. He was being too rash. Keeping a level head was important right now.

"So like I was saying, a french Maid costume would be adorable." Levy went on, and started talking with the other girls as they strolled down the hall.

They all stopped in front of Erza's door and soon were led into the five room apartment.

Lucy quickly flopped down on a black leather couch, near an entertainment projector that ran on lacrima. Levy delicately took the seat at the opposite end, before looking up to Freed.

"I don't think we will be able to convince him." She sighed wearily, placing the hand on the top of her forehead, shaking her head gently.

"Then I suppose there is no other way. Lucy, plan B!" Erza ordered, making the blond pop up from the couch.

"You got it!" She grinned determinedly, pulling a golden key from her pouch.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" She called as she waved her arm over her head, then dropped her arm as a gate appeared.

The cute pink haired maid appeared from her gate. "How can I serve you Princess." She immediately wondered.

Freed stepped back not sure what to do at this point. He could see where this was going quick. He reached for his sword but took a second thought. They didn't plan to hurt him, and...he did still feel like he was indebted to Lucy over the whole 'battle royal' thing.

"You like to dress people up right Virgo? Well we are going to need your expertise to make Freed the bell of the ball." Lucy ordered.

"Right away mam!" She nodded and jumped into action.

As the pink haired spirit made a dash for him, Freed thought it best to surrender. They just wanted to have a little fun after all and it wouldn't hurt anybody...whats a little bit of embarrassment when with friends?

He was pulled away by a surprisingly strong Virgo into the next room. The girls waited impatiently outside to see what she would do with him.

"Sleepovers are fun." Erza commented with a smile.

Lucy had to laugh. Who could ever say they played dress up with the leader of the Thunder Legion? She bounced giddily on the sofa, excited to see how Virgo would work her magic.

It was quiet behind the door until it opened. An perfectly fetching Freed stepped through the door, not without difficulty, due to the heels he was now in. Though he looked to be wobbling slightly, but the girls didn't hardly care.

He frowned and looked away, his face pink and growing red. "Stop gawking at me..." He snapped, crossing his arms.

The girls couldn't however, all their eyes wide and mouths agape.

Virgo had wrapped him in a breathtaking emerald green, fitted silk ball gown, that swept the floor. The top was rounded and must have been stuffed, for it seamlessly simulated breasts. the cloth around his waist clung just close enough to his body to show how slim he was. It had a corseted back, a silver bow tied at the base, flowing into the bell like bottom. The skirt had two layers of darker ruched silk on top of each other, that stopped just before the smooth pleated bottom. The entire dress was adorned with spiraled silver embroidery that made the dress shine.

"Freed..." Levy cooed softly, covering her mouth dramatically.

"Oh wow." Lucy gushed happily.

Freed shifted, feeling on display, and nervous. "Can I take this off now!?" He asked impatiently.

"Why would you want to!? You look amazing!" Lucy cheered jumping up. She took his hands and beamed. "This isn't exactly what I meant by "Bell of the ball" but it works." She praised.

"I dare Laxus to try and deny you in that." Levy challenged.

Freed shook his head. "I could never let him see me like this. I look ridiculous!" he declined. "Besides, it's difficult to even walk in this as it is."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine. Something more casual then please Virgo!" she cheered, and the pink haired girl pulled Freed into the room again, and slammed the door.

This time they could hear Freed struggling and fighting in protest to Virgo. His efforts were in vain however.

The girls were on the edge of their seats waiting. Even Erza who was in minor shock that Freed could look so beautiful. Soon the door cracked open and the mage stepped out. This time he was dressed much less formally, showing a bit more skin.

This wouldn't be a fan fiction worth its salt if he was not dressed in a schoolgirl uniform and boy did it suit him. The skirt was black and pleated, and was paired with a white school girl shirt, and light green blazer. There was a Fairy Tail symbol on the collar and on the knee high socks he wore. The last detail was his beautiful long hair had been put up in long flowing pigtails. He looked just adorable.

The girls giggled and smiled delightedly, while Freed pulled his shirt lower down and closed his eyes to fight off the waves of embarrassment. "Why am I doing this?" He groaned to himself again?

"I have the perfect idea." Erza announced, snapping her fingers.

The warrior approached the spirit and whispered something to her. The spirit gave a smile and agreed, taking the male mages hand again rushing him to the room.

The girls waited to see what the mighty Erza could have cooked up in her silence. They waited, and waited, and waited. A good fifteen minutes passed, before they started to worry.

Lucy sighed and knocked on the door. "Freed...are you alright?" she called.

"I'm not coming out!" He insisted firmly.

Virgo popped out of the floor. "I'm sorry princess. He just won't budge. I guess I'll take my leave." She bowed.

"Of course. Thanks for your help." Lucy smiled as her spirit puffed away.

Levy knocked on the door and pressed her ear to the wood. "Freed, come on out! Please!" She begged.

"Not on your life! I look...idiotic in this. It's too embarrassing to express." he declined again.

"I bet you look amazing. Come on out." Erza tried to coax him out.

There was silence before the door handle turned slowly. Freed stepped out, looking down at his feet.

"Oh." Levy started.

"My." Lucy sighed.

"Thunder god." Erza added in astonishment.

Freed was less than thrilled to be dressed in a tight belly shirt, and short pleated skirt, with yellow converse. He was dressed adorably as a Thunder Legion cheerleader. The shirt he wore was a bright cheerful yellow and had a white lightning bolt on the center. The skirt was white, and near the bottom had three yellow stripes that ran horizontally.

His stomach was exposed and though he didn't have any bosom to speak of, it didn't detract from how cute he was. In his hands he held two golden pompoms that glittered and shone, reflecting small bits of golden light. Lastly his hair was in a high greed pony tail, a fairy tail symbol clip attached.

"This...is horrible." he groaned shaking his head.

"What are you talking about! You look great!" Lucy promised.

"Yeah just fantastic!" They heard someone with a deep, crazed voice burst out in laughter.

Freed froze, as the girls turned. Bixlow, Laxus and Cana stood in the doorway.

"Kill me. Someone kill me?" Freed mumbled, hiding his blushing face in the pompoms.

"Is this what you do in your free time?" Bixlow asked, barging into the room, patting his friends back roughly. The tiki's danced around him.

"Do you? Do You?" they sang.

"Cana why did you bring them here?" Lucy demanded, feeling a little bad now.

"I didn't think you would be dressing people in drag. I knew you were all up here and wanted to say hey before heading out." she explained.

"Man I'm so glad you invited us up to! This is way better than grabbing dinner." Bix roared not being able to get over how his friend looked. He pulled his mask back to wipe away tears.

"Dinner?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. We were here to pick up Cana and Ever to grab some food." Laxus explained, his eyes locked on the cheerleader mage.

"Why were you going with Evergreen?" Erza asked, wanting to confirm if Laxus was going on a date with her or not. If Cana and Bix were a thing, anything was possible.

"Cuz he didn't wanna be a third wheel!" Bix laughed, draping his arm over Levy and Lucy. "You understand how that feels right, Lucy?" He snickered.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Back off." She scolded.

"Sadly we can't find Evergreen. We thought maybe she was up here with you." Cana added, she could feel her own hunger sinking in, getting more impatient the longer they searched for Ever.

"Well I have an Idea." Bix's smile grew more crooked and evil. "We could just take Freed. Then it could be a double date." He chuckled holding his head.

Both Laxus and Freed stiffened at that instantly.

"Ah-" Freed tried to speak but he couldn't think of any words that were more verbose than general ah's er's and umm's.

"I don't care who goes. Frankly I'm about to leave you!" Cana groaned. "Can we just go?"

Bix nodded. "Yeah lets head out baby!" he grabbed Freed quickly and threw him over his shoulder like a heavy sack of adorable potatoes. "come 'ere you!"

Freed wiggled and beat on his back with his fists. "LET ME DOWN!" He demanded, his eye glowing purple. Things were about to get serious.

Before he could summon a dark ecriture he was pulled back up and tossed.

Bix caught Laxus off guard, by tossing the smaller man at him and yelling "Catch!"

Laxus held out his arms quickly out of instinct and caught Freed just in time, not without stumbling a bit.

"Come on!" Cana yelled back, done with their bullshit.

Laxus started walking, not wanting to get her anymore angry. All Freed could do was blush and try to wake up from this horrible, embarrassing, sick, _perfect_ dream.


	8. Dinner with Friends

Next chapter. Woot Woot!

Also a quick thank you to everyone who takes time to review. You guys are awesome!

Hope ya like it.

* * *

The group found a quiet diner and sat inside. Freed had planned on keeping Laxus coat on the entire meal, one to save himself from embarrassment and two because it was just so cozy, but facts were it was just to hot inside to keep it on very long.

He slipped it onto the back of the chair, and when the server approached, he handed the headphone he had been lent back to the owner, as to not be rude. Their order was taken and tankards of mead were brought.

"Drinking any tonight Freed?" Bixlow asked, trying to hand him a tankard.

The mage thought it over before taking it. "I suppose one should be enough." He agreed.

"Enough for what?" Bix asked, watching Cana down her tankard.

"Enough to convince me this outfit isn't so bad." Freed laughed softly and took a drink.

Bixlow and Laxus laughed, Cana tried to but once she started choking, decided it wasn't that funny and kept chugging.

Laxus tried to hide the glances at Freed he stole. In that skirt he could almost pass for a girl. He looked to cute not to look really...pale smooth skin, and long hair...NO STOP ogling Freed! He snapped his eyes away quickly.

The mage in question thought it was his imagination that Laxus would glance at him like he was, so it was righted off quickly.

"How did you even get put in that thing? Couldn't you just write a script or what ever and stop those crazy chicks?" Bix asked, as his tiki's flew around and harassed people in the room, popping out of their drinks, and from under the tables.

"Of course, but I feel like what we did was much worse than anything they could do...I was very wrong." He joked, taking another drink, his throat warm from the booze, and it made him feel a little light headed.

"So you didn't even resist?" Cana mused, her drink empty.

"Naturally I never thought anyone would see me like this. Even though it's a little humiliating, it is just clothes. They had their fun." he shrugged.

"You really never get worked up about anything?!" Laxus sighed a little confused. It was mesmerizing to the hot head how he could remain so calm.

Freed smiled calmly. "If I let every comment about how I look get me in a fight I would have a few more scars now wouldn't I Laxus?"

The blond smirked and ran his hand over the lightning scar on the side of his face.

"Watch it, or I'll give you one to match." Laxus promised, taking a swig.

"Try it tough guy. How's the saying go? You can't kill what you can't catch?" Freed retorted.

Bix laughed. "I don't know Freed. He might have you beat. He _is _a dragon slayer."

Cana smiled. "Yeah but Freed has a secret weapon, right Bix?" She smiled coyly.

She received confused looks from the pair, but Bixlow pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "That he does babe." He nodded, smiling wide.

Freed decided not to ask and took the last swig of his drink. Laxus shrugged.

"So how do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Freed responded.

"Stay so calm when there are so many dip shits pickin' fights."

Freed laughed. "Laxus. It's really easy. You just can't let people get under your skin." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You just keep picking fights with everyone and I'll stop you when you start something you can't finish."

Bix snickered. "There's no one Laxus can't kill off? No way!" He declined raising his glass.

"True. Finding someone who compares in strength will be difficult, but if they exist I have no doubt one day Laxus will find him, and fight him." Freed agreed.

About that time a drunken stumbling man approached them.

"Hey hot stuff. How much to take you home, ehh?" he slurred, draping his arm over Freed.

There was a moment of dead silence. Laxus gave off sparks, then Bixlow's tikis assembled faster than the Avengers could dream.

"Guys calm down." Freed eased. A purple script ran around where the man stood, and he slowly started to rise, higher and higher, to the roof, were he was pressed into the wood panels. "Nothing an Anti-gravity script can't fix."

Laxus gave a cold glare to the man being pressed into the celling, but turned back to his drink, taking another swig.

"That's pretty useful." Cana chuckled, and waved to the bar tender, signaling they needed more drinks.

Four more tankards were brought over quickly and passed around the table. Laxus looked to his mug still half full, then to the brand new beverage. He couldn't let the full new glass become hot and less delicious as he leisurely drank the remains of the half. He chugged the tankard in order to start the new one.

"So Cana, what do you think of Bixlow now that you know him a little better?" Freed asked, genuinely curious.

She looked to him and shrugged a little. "We have fun. He knows how to have a good time and makes me laugh." She answered seriously and smiled to Bix.

He wrapped an arm around her and peppered her cheek and neck with quick kisses. She smiled and tucked into his side easily.

"So Freed." Cana mimicked Freed slightly. "Same question, but for Laxus of course."

He sighed and lifted his mug. "Sometimes I feel the entire world has it's sights on trying to put me in the most uncomfortable situations possible." He mused and took a drink.

"Oh come on. If he already knows what have you got to hide." Cana added.

"That's true. Man what am I going to give you shit for now that Laxus gets the punch line?" Bix wondered leaning his hands on the table, and head on his hands.

Freed set his cup down and nodded, glancing at Laxus, who was simply listening, seemingly uneffected by the conversation. Freed, however, knew well Laxus could hide his true feelings if he tried hard enough. He was positive he wanted the topic to be bypassed as quickly as possible.

"You have valid points." he agreed looking forward, back to the pair across the table. "I don't think I've ever been very good at hiding how I feel about Laxus. Usually nothing could phase me or bring me even close to hysterics but, as I think everyone can see, I turn into a blubbering baby when it comes to Laxus. I admire him as a warrior, and take pride in being able to defend him as well as be a friend to him. He's got his rough spots. He's hot headed, loud and takes things to far, but hes passionate, sticks to his guns and somewhere deep down I know he cares about all of more than we see. If you ask me how I feel about him, I know the answer in three words that I never thought would be hard to say. Three that stick in everyone's throat when they are to true because of their weight." He paused for a moment, a brush of pink on his cheeks. "I love him. More than anyone else in this world, and I know I always will." He smiled softly.

Somehow it felt amazing to admit all of that. It came with embarrassment and he knew there was no way he could write it off later, but at the same time he felt, for lack of a better word, freed.

Everyone at the table seemed a little bit awe struck, Bixlow's mouth hung open in shock and Cana smiled impressed. Laxus's eyes were a bit wider than before, those words ringing through his head over and over in perfect clarity. Someone...felt that deeply for him? He had done such evil shit, hurt people and even tried to destroy a town. How could someone still hold him so highly. He had pegged Freed's admiration and affection as somehow superficial and misguided. He tried to keep his cool and pretended being confessed to indirectly didn't make his heart jolt in a confusing way.

Cana smiled and laughed. "Good for you man, that's how ya do it!" She cheered, kinda proud.

Bix started laughing and nodded. "Fuck yeah! You shoulda said that years ago." He agreed and they started gushing over what he said, throwing back drinks quickly.

Freed could tell they were both impressed. He could feel the nervous stirring in his stomach kick back up as he dared to glance at Laxus. He didn't seem affected on the outside, but the way his eyes bared down into the table gave away how fast his head was reeling.

The green haired mage had to smile a little at that. Maybe his words had some kind of effect on him now. He glanced down to Laxus's drink, still mostly full, then looked back to his friends, taking another drink to calm his nerves.

Soon they were all served their meals and the conversation switched over to exciting battles. It was mainly Bixlow and Cana telling their favorite stories while Freed listened, enjoying their enthusiasm. Laxus didn't have anything to add most of the night, barely listening to the others, still thinking what it was he should do.

He had tried to see Freed in a romantic light, and now he couldn't see him any way else. His long time friend was so cute when he blushed, or laughed, or...well anything really. Laxus had been so lost in his cute face the previous night that it drove him to kiss the other man, without hardly thinking. Everyone was lost in their socializing, and didn't notice Laxus glance at the mage next to him.

The tight cheerleading outfit had been driving him crazy since the second he walked into the apartment. It showed off his slim waste, long legs and how infuriatingly oblivious he was to his own cute body. He knew Freed wasn't a girl of course, but somehow seeing him...like he was now...It put bad thoughts in his head. It had to be close to one hundred times now Laxus had pictured what would happen if he spontaneously kissed his long time friend. He pictured a blush on the others face, or how cute he was the previous night, his hair in a messy bun while wearing baggy comfortable clothes. Just how damn big the furry overcoat was on his pale, slim shoulders. How soft his hands were, and how the spaces of his own hand were filled so perfectly by Freed's long fingers.

He covered his face and closed his eyes, annoyed by the pestering presents of these thoughts.

"Laxus?" Called a calm voice.

He snapped out of his self frustration as he heard Freed call his name. He looked up to answer him properly.

"What is it man?" he asked trying to focus.

"If you don't want to be here...you can go." Freed reminded him, with a smile.

Laxus looked to Bixlow, but found both Cana and his friend's seats empty.

"Bix went to the restroom, and Cana is fetching more drinks." Freed informed him, knowing he had been to zoned out to know it.

"Right." Laxus answered. "I'm not goin' anywhere. I just have a lot on my mind." He answered gruffly.

There was a less than comfortable pause.

"I wish I wasn't causing you so much trouble. I don't like seeing you worry all night like this..." Freed added, looking down into his mug, only a drink left in the bottom.

Laxus grumbled. "I don't guess its your fault."

Freed nodded "Still. You seemed less troubled before all of this..." he answered.

Laxus looked to Freed, watching him swivel the mug and stare into the liquid.

He moved closer on the shared bench and pulled the mages chin up. Freed felt a shock from Laxus's hand run up his cheeks to the tips of his hair and flinched a little.

"What are yo-" he felt his voice tremble.

"Just let me see something alright?" Laxus cut him off, and pulled him closer.

Laxus leaned forward, holding his chin lightly. Their lips connected, sending more sparks of uncontrolled magic energy Freed's lips, rushing through the rest of his body. Laxus could hear a small shocked moan, and pressed closer to the pleasant softness of his lips.

Freed was still, not exactly sure what to do. Would the kiss stop if he did something wrong? He closed his eye, kissing Laxus back eagerly, but stiffly. He didn't fight for control, simply allowing the other man to do as he pleased. He felt him shift a bit, and soon a warm hand was holding his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips moved together, connecting and parting with soft sweet sucks and pops. He could feel his body start to tremble, and wished he could make it stop. Seeming weak was one of the last things he wanted to portray, but it was out of his control. Deciding to ignore it, he ran his hands up to Laxus's collar and pulled him close. The longer their continued to connect the looser Freed became, sinking more into the sweet moment.

Laxus felt the quivering of mage he was lip locked with, finding it cute how he could make the usually so strong man shiver and shake. He ran his hands around Freed's hips and scooped him up into his lap easily.

Freed shifted, more nervous now. He adjusted to straddle Laxus properly and wrapped his arms around his neck. His fingers tugged and pulled at the base of his hair, this time making Laxus give a moan. The larger man ran his hands up the others back and daringly ran his tongue over Freed's smooth thin lips. Freed gasped a little. Their bodies rubbed together as he pressed closer eagerly and pulled harder at the short strands of hair. Their tongues met and teased each other, the kiss deepening and becoming more heated with every passing second.

Around the same time they both realized how far this escalated and where they were. Laxus pulled away first no being able to make full eye contact. Freed didn't mind, and rested his forehead on the other mans shoulder, holding his shirt tightly, breathing quickly at the adrenalin rush from kissing the one he was oh so infatuated with.

They sat in comfortable sweet silence, holding one another.

"I-" Freed tried to speak, his voice soft and trembling. "Before you left...I didn't think I could love you anymore...and...now you've grown and changed so much...it's really not fair..." He shook his head gently. "You shouldn't be able to become more amazing Laxus. If you don't stop my heart will give out."

Laxus laughed a little, petting his long green hair. He rested his lips at the top of his head and closed his eyes, wanting to live in this moment. He didn't want to label this as right or wrong, or worry about the consequences. He just wanted to savor the way his lips tingled and the warmth of the other person. He heard Freed laugh a little and glanced down.

"Whats so funny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing really. Just that Bix and Cana ditched us." he laughed, covering his mouth.

Laxus smiled and shook his head. "Bastards." he scolded playfully.

"People are going to try and shove us together until you make a decision. Maybe even after. How long are you going to let me live in suspense?" Freed asked.

The blond sighed. "I don't know..." he frowned.

Freed nodded. He looked up to Laxus and decided enough had happened today. If he stayed he would be tempted to drink, which could cause them to do something that would confuse or bother Laxus more.

"I think I'm going to go home now. Could I borrow your coat until tomorrow? I don't feel like getting cat calls." He asked, moving to sit next to the dragon slayer.

"Sure...But I'll walk you home." he glanced up to the man on the celling. Freed didn't need protecting from idiots that would mistake him for a woman, but he still felt like punching anyone who tried anything square in the teeth.

"If you're sure." Freed nodded, the two standing up, starting for the door.


	9. Straight up smut

There comes a time in every fanfic where smut is the main priority. Ok that's not true, but in this case it is. This chapter is very much LaxusXFreed smut. It's so smutty in fact you could probably make lemonade out of all the lemons in this chapter. If you do not want to read the juicy bits, you will not miss much at all, and can go to the next chapter, and you will not miss anything vital (I think) If you chose to stay please don't judge me too harshly, unless you really want to. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

* * *

Freed walked with Laxus down the familiar streets leading to his apartment. They were both getting used to wondering what the other was thinking, as well as never daring to ask.

Freed was becoming more comfortable with it as time passed, deciding to focus on the joy of being with his old friend. Before long they arrived in front of the gates leading to his home. He looked to the gate, then back to Laxus, before slipping off the warm coat. The cold air hit him quickly, making him shiver.

"Thanks." he called to the larger man, and turned to unlock the gate, holding the coat out as he took out the key.

Laxus looked up and took it, throwing it over his shoulder.

"No problem." He assured the mage, as he took one last greedy gulp of his image.

Freed fumbled with the keys a moment before getting the gate open. He paused.

"You can come in if you want to. I would feel bad leaving you out like this after you walked me all this way." He offered, holding the gate open for Laxus, should he decide to stay.

The blond thought it over. Freed did have a pretty comfortable couch and he didn't feel like walking all the way home.

"I have a six pack Bix left over. You can help yourself to it if you like." Freed added, sweetening the deal. He decided this would be the first steps to making things normal again. If Laxus would never make a decision, then Freed would. Even if they were only friends it was better than drifting away from each other.

Laxus smirked a little looking up. "I guess I'm 'Free to drink' then?" He teased, passing through the open gate.

Freed looked confused at frist but then remembered the reference.

"Shut up." He scolded shaking his head. "I think I'll let you do the drinking from now on." He added, closing the gate up before trailing behind his leader.

Once inside, Laxus went for the fridge, grabbing a beer, before making himself at home. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, and took a gulp of the cold beverage.

Freed locked the door, as he did every night before bed. Laxus glanced over at him, not being able to get enough of him looking so cute.

"Did you really let those girls play dress up with you? Freed the Dark?" She teased, grinning as he saw his friends face turn a shade of pink. "Maybe the guild should start selling Freed dress up dolls now."

The mage glared a little and looked away.

"Shut it. I'm going to change right now." he shot back, the blush growing darker.

"If your dressed for it you should give me a cheer. Don't let a cute outfit go to waste." Laxus laughed.

Did...did Freed just get called cute? No way. It was aimed at the damn costume. Either way it he attempted to brush it off. He shook his head, walking quickly to his room, trying to hide how flustered he was getting.

Laxus followed eagerly. He never got to see the script mage so out of it and knew if he pushed the right buttons he could get him worked up.

"Oh come on! I'm not getting under your skin am I?" Laxus roared with laughter.

Freed covered the bottom half of his face, trying to disguise the blush. "Come on Laxus let me get changed. Get out!" She shoved the man, first with one hand but when he didn't budge, he reluctantly removed the hand covering his face. He shoved Laxus's shoulders as hard as he could, and barely got him to lean back.

Laxus laughed harder. "Nice try." he patted the shorter mans head.

Freed paused in his persistent pushing and lowered his head more. Long streams of green hair hid how furiously red is face was. He couldn't help but notice how warm Laxus's hand was, how gently it rested on his head, as well as how all it made him want to do was hug Laxus close. It was such an off handed gesture from the faux dragon slayer, but so comforting to the script mage.

He shivered softly, a tear hot tear dripping down his cheek. He sniffed softly and felt his shoulders tense up.

Laxus paused and looked down. "Hey...are you ok? I was only teasing..." His voice was softer and worried.

Freed felt his chin be lifted up and shut his eyes tight. Laxus had hated weaklings and crying could hardly be depicted as strong.

"I'm fine..." He swallowed thickly and cracked his eyes open just a bit. "It's just so easy to get emotional when it comes to you... I suppose."

Laxus frowned, and brought his hand up whipping the tear off with his thumb. "sorry." he repeated.

Freed moved closer, his hands moving to rest on Laxus's sides.

"Don't be. I'm the one getting emotional over nothing. You didn't do anything wrong." He commented softly.

There was a moment of silence, before Freed felt the body he was hugging shift and move closer, then the most amazing warmth travel up his neck. Laxus had leaned down, and was kissing the base of the mages neck, taking his time to move slowly up his soft skin.

Resisting the mage was not an option any longer to the larger wizard. Freed made his heart sway, and tempted him. Laxus didn't want to deny himself something that was so eagerly being offered.

Freed noticeably shivered, and wrapped his arms around his leaders neck tightly.

"L-Laxus!" Freed gasped, feeling the soft sucking and kissing, as well as a few misdirected seconds of electricity. It made him shiver how each bolt quickly rocked through his body.

The kisses trailed up, and soon along with the sucking, shocking and kissing he started nibbling on the soft skin. Freed bit his lip, soft sweet moans slipping through. He felt a warm hand rest on his back, sliding down, as teeth met his earlobe. His body started to shake again, as the had ran past his cute ass and lifted him up. Laxus's hot tongue ran over the shell of his ear making Freed's stomach twist and tighten.

Laxus sat the smaller man down on the bed and pulled back to kiss his lips. Exchanging soft kisses, the smaller man pulled Laxus closer, making their bodies bump together. The faux dragon slayer leaned closer, pinning his trembling partner to the bed carefully, easily moving to be on top of him.

Freed ran his hands down to the collar of the purple shirt his leader was wearing, feeling his fingers shake as he tried to unbutton it. His hands fumbled with the small buttons, making Freed frustrated and Laxus smirk. The usually so capable man couldn't undo a shirt in the radiant presents of this wonderful situation. The mage glanced up to see the smug smile on the others face and dropped his hands looking away.

"S-orry." he choked out, that being the only word in his memory currently. He glanced away, glaring at the wall, wishing he was better at this.

Laxus kissed his blushing cheeks, and with ease, slipped the buttons off of his own shirt letting it hang loose.

"Lucky for me, yours is a little easier." Laxus chuckled softly, gazing down at the precious mess of a man underneath him.

He ran his hands over the younger mans pale exposed stomach, loving the way it made him wiggle and move. His hands moved up carefully, passing over smooth skin, under the tight cheer shirt pushing it up and out of the way. Freed felt warm lips start to follow the path Laxus's hand had just created. The lightning wielder ran his fingers over Freed's perked nipple, feeling a shiver at the sensation and earning a soft moan.

The mage felt the warm hands tease and pinch his sensitive skin, making his body react and heat. He could feel the stirring in his stomach become more pronounced. He had pretty much seen his composure go out the window, but was losing the will to care. He felt his body jolt at an unexpected electric shock, as the larger man kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin he had been toying with. It ran through him again, in a large wave, stronger than the last. He felt his back bow and arch, Laxus's arm slipping around his back, pulling him to be sitting up now, and pulled him into his lap.

Freed slumped over, his arms draping around Laxus. The lightning wizard gave the smaller mage a moment to recover from that shock, trailing his hands down his back, stroking his spine softly.

"Are you alright?" Laxus asked, meeting Freed's eyes.

The green haired wizard answered by lunging forward kissing Lauxs deeply, hugging him closely. Laxus could feel something hard pressing into his stomach, as the man on his lap moved closer he didn't have to guess what it was. It conflicted him for a moment, he had always considered himself straight but he couldn't deny the way Freed made his heart jump and the increasing tightness in his already fucking ridiculously tight pants.

He grabbed the other man close and ran his hands up his legs, under the skirt. In a brilliant moment of realization, his hands ran over the cool touch of silk panties, in place of where he thought boxers would be. Freed whimpered shocked, having forgotten what he was wearing, never expecting this situation to arise.

"Oh...right." he breathed softly.

Laxus gave an evil smirk and slipped him out of the pleated skirt, before he could protest, and shoved him softly to be laying on the bed.

Caught off guard, Freed fell on his back in nothing but the feminine undergarments, not covering him very well. His body sprawled in the white covers, looking so damn innocent and lude at the same time it would leave anyone with a strange since off 'aww' as well as strangely lustful.

He took that image in, unable to compare the panting, wanting lovely person in front of him as the same man he had spent years with going on missions, so careful and dignified. Being able to see this side was new to say the very least.

Laxus moved lean down, kissing the toned smooth body presented before him, lips moving lower, as his hands ran up to his hips holding him in place. The lower his lips trailed the more Freed's hips moved and bucked against his will. The green haired mage could see where this was going, his breath speeding up the lower the teasing lips traveled.

"La-xus-" he called, voice weak, drunk with desire.

The blond didn't respond, slipping his hands in the silk underwear slipping them down. Experimentally, he ran his tongue boldly over the other mans stiff cock.

Freed moaned in response and tried to keep his arching hips under control.

Laxus couldn't ignore how easy it was to make him react, and was now curious as well as tempted to earn more of those reactions. He ran his tongue over his cock once more before wrapping his lips around his tip sucking softly. Freed's hands gripped the sheets as the man of his dreams started sucking him.

It was difficult for the mage to keep still. The faux dragon slayer became more comfortable with the movement, gradually speeding his bobbing and sucking, becoming more confidant in his actions when he heard the moans and pleas from the smaller man. He held the others thin hips as he took more, eager to make his name escape the mages lips.

Freed was just as determined to keep back his lust, not being used to expressing himself sexually. He fought an urge to let go that only grew with every suck. As the feeling in his groin grew stronger he laced his hands into the short choppy hair of his leader. He tugged and pulled softly, gaining a low moan from Laxus that sent vibrations up his shaft. He arched, his voice catching as he felt himself on the very edge of holding back about to give in to his natural urges.

Laxus, paused tasting something run against his tongue. He swirled his tongue over the head of Freed's dick tasting the pre-cum. Freed thought something was wrong when he felt the larger man back away. He looked up in perfect time to be kissed deeply by Laxus. He became frustrated by being so close just to have it taken away, but not for long. He felt something hard press against his erection, as well as Laxus's hand wrap its self around both hard objects, stroking carefully.

Freed kissed Laxus deeply, grinding against what he realized was the other mans cock. He allowed himself to be completely dominated by the larger man, wanting to become his completely. His hips moved in time with the stroking of his powerful leader.

They moved faster, bodies bumping, chests heaving as they both tried to catch their breath. They moved together losing themselves in the night. Lost in the intoxicating heat of the moment, the new feelings and the happiness of being with the one he loved most, Freed couldn't be happier, while Laxus found himself lost in the man he was holding, the way a blushed burned its way into the green haired mans face, how he moved and every soft sound he made.

Before long Freed found the same tight feeling in his stomach and gripped his leader close, moaning his name as he released, a warm liquid splattering them both, causing the same reaction from the blond soon after.

They were both a complete mess, breathless, and sticky. Freed couldn't care, his body feeling heavy and tired all of the sudden. He fell back on the bed, trying to make the room stop spinning. Laxus laid next to him, and pulled him close. He gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek, softly guiding strands of hair from his face.

Freed smiled, and moved closer to Laxus, tucking his head into his neck.

"I love you." Freed whispered softly.

Laxus paused and smiled warmly back. "I know." He responded, petting the long green strands back.

Freed was perfectly content with that answer for now.


End file.
